The Return of The Blue Exorcist
by WantedAce
Summary: What if after Rin fought Amaimon his friends, brother, and teacher turned their backs on him? What if he went off to prove them all wrong for what they thought of him as? Follow the story of The Return Of The Blue Exorcist if you love humor along with a good plot. Be sure to leave a positive Review. Rated M for future lemons and language/violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Blue Exorcist, although I wish I did. *****Mumbles*****. Anyways kids let's have ourselves a great chapter :D!**

**The Return of The Blue Flame Exorcist**

Blue flames were seen for miles after Kurikara was released, easily defeating Amaimon. Rin let out another vicious snarl losing control of himself, at least to his demon half. The only reason no one had lost a life yet was due to Rins sheer will power to battle against himself. Yukio and the other Exwires stared on in horror as he blindly swung his sword at anything within distance. Yukio looked torn, deep down he knew Rin was his brother, but he knew in reality Rin was just another demon that needed to be dealt with, little did Yukio know this would be one of his biggest regrets ever.

Rin had finally calmed down after forcefully resheathing Kurikara dissipating those cursed blue flames that have followed him through his entire life. He began to stumble towards his "friends" and "brother" ever so slowly, but no matter how close he tried to get it seemed as though no ground was gained. Bon was the first to speak up and the anger that reflected in his eyes could rival a demon far more pissed off. "Get out of here! Go! Can't you see you've done enough damage?"

Rin stopped his advances only to be greeted with more hateful comments and stares from those he thought of as his friends. He heard Konekomaru say he wished Rin was the one to lose against Amaimon. atleast Amaimon wasn't the spawn of Satan. Shiemi had said she couldn't believe she befriended a demon and how she hated them. Demons were the reason her grandmother died. So how could she betray her grandmother by befriending the son of Satan?

Even Shima looked torn, but he agreed with Bon. "Yeah Rin you should go…" Rin took the liberty to look over towards Izumo who only held a look of fear as she hid behind the others trying to come into terms that the guy that saved her only weeks ago was the son of Satan. She wanted to speak up and defend him, but she was at a loss for words. She felt helpless just like the time Paku and her were attacked and Rin saved them. She turned her head away as if she wanted nothing to do with the situation since she was so stressed. "So everyone think's I'm a monster….", He got his final answer and reached his limit when Yukio and Shura aimed their weapons at him. Yukio spoke calmly, yet with an eternal resolution. "Rin either surrender or we will have to kill you." If Rin was shocked and hurt before his expression now must be on a whole other level.

Rin clenched his fist and allowed tears to fall down his face as he shouted at them. "Kill me!?, What exactly have I done wrong besides protect you all!?" He was about to continue his rant when he was cut off by a warning shot that came from no one other than his younger brother. "Yu-Yukio..?" Rin had begun to panic when he saw Shura move at him with lightning speed swinging her sword, he could have sworn he heard her mumble, "I'm sorry Shiro" as she continued her attack. Rin closed his eyes waiting to feel the metal slice through his flesh spilling his blood onto the forest floor. He continued to close his eyes until he heard a loud ***Clank*** extremely close. Hell it sounded as if it came from right above him.

A few **Gasps** were heard so he slowly opened his eyes to see a scowl on Shuras face and a figure standing in front of him holding her sword with a bare hand. Who would save him? He was the spawn of Satan after all; most people would give anything to see his head on a silver platter. Yukio was the first to break the silence as he spoke up "Sir Pheles, what do you think you're doing?" Mephisto wore a serious look, which was a rare occasion seeing as though the man was quite the jokester. "Simply fulfilling a promise to a friend, I suppose you could say I'm protecting the embodiment of his will." Yukios eyes were large as he caught onto what Mephisto was hinting.

Shura wasted no time and shouted "Gobble the seven princesses, kill the snake." Evolving her sword into its final form. With lightning speed she swung with all her might at only for him to send her a smirk before Amaimon appeared out of no where landing a punch in her face sending her flying through trees and other objects. "Oi sorry I'm late brother, I suppose Rin did quite the number on me," he laughed while giving his brother a cheeky smile. Mephisto replied "No problem at all, I would say you made it just in time, unfortunately if Mrs. Kirigakure had allowed me to continue speaking she would have known that Rin is under the protection of the Paladin." This information earned gasps from everyone except ofcourse Amaimon.

Yukio spoke up once again "How do I know what you're saying is true ?" His question was then answered as the one and only Arthur Auguste Angel or formally known as the Paladin appeared with a frown on his face. "Sorry I'm late ." He stated calmly.

Mephisto could only smile at him, "Not a problem at all." The Paladin then turned his attention to those standing in front of him, Shura had long since crawled her was out of the forest brushing off a few braches and leaves. Her cheek appeared to be somewhat swollen since Amaimon barely held back when he hit her with such violent force. Even she had to admit it hurt, well he was the King of Earth for a reason.

"As you all heard what stated earlier, it's true. Rin Okumaru the son of Shiro Fujimoto is here by under the protection of I, Sir Arthur Auguste Angel the Paladin of True Cross Academy. Long ago back when Shiro was living we had a conversation about Rin. Not many people could be trusted with the information on him being the son of Satan since Exorcist all around would strive for the opportunity to end **His** bloodline, this was long before I became Paladin as well.

*Flashback*

Shiro and Arthur were walking through True Cross doing nothing more than enjoying yet a fine peaceful day. "So Shiro how are those sons of yours? " Shiros eyes lit up excitedly as he started to relay on how much he loved Yukio and Rin . "Rin tried to make the household breakfast last Wednesday, but I suppose he decided we needed more protein and left the eggshells kingly within the eggs." Arthur blinked for a few moments before bursting in tears from laughter at Shiros misfortune. "Well I'd say you have quite the children, but what of the other one, Yukio?" Shiro cupped his chin as if he were thinking for a moment, but finally decided on a story.

"Well the other day I discovered Yukio could see demons, he seemed scared that he couldn't protect me and Rin, but the thing that worried me the most is how much he seemed to hate demons." Arthur looked curiously at Shiro before speaking up, "Shouldn't that be a good thing? The boy is showing promising talent and all demons should be hated in my opinion." Before the two friends could walk any further Shiro immediately stopped and looked at Arthur seriously, "I consider you my friend and won't hesitate to silence you if this information is ever relayed without proper cause and could endanger the lives of either of my children." Arthur looked shocked for a moment before trying to laugh it off "What the hell are you tal-."

Shiro decided to cut him off to answer his question "Those years ago when Yuris life ended suddenly, it was no accident, don't let the report fool you. She was not killed by some random lower class demon. She was impregnated with the spawns of Satan, which so happen to be Rin and Yukio. She was immune to Satans blue flames and I'm not entirely sure what type of relationship she had with him, but she died during child birth and right before then, I promised Yuri I would take care of them as if they were my own which is what I've done, but I fear one day I won't be able to protect them which is why I'm entrusting this information with you. Please Arthur I know when you become Paladin you'll be one of the most powerful men in True Cross, protect Rin. He will be quite the handful but his life will be full of pain and misery due to those flames. I'm not sure what path Yukio will choose, but please look after him as well."

Arthur looked shocked, but quickly regained his composure pulling Shiro into a firm handshake while placing his other hand on his shoulder. "I promise from this day on I only hold the interest of protecting Rin and Yukio Okumaru my friend." Shiro smiled happily and began to go on and on about how he wished Arthur would cut his hair, which only caused the future Paladin to start chasing his friend with wrath followed by laughter.

*Flashback end*

Everyone listened curiously, but it seemed as if their hate didn't whither. Arthur didn't expect them to jump up and down or even acknowledge half of what he said, but he was surprised when Yukio, Rin's own brother said "Well I suppose we won't be disposing of any demons today, I suppose we should all just go home. Is Rin coming back with us?" Arthur could see the fear and dread in everyone's eyes until he simply replied, "No, Rin will be elsewhere." With that being said Amaimon carried the unconscious Rin while following Arthur and his brother.

*****3 years later*

It seemed as though time had flew by since those events had taken place that night. Yukio and the Exwires remembered everything that took place that night quite vividly even Shura seemed like those events haunted her mind. They all had betrayed Rin out of fear, they shunned him for something he couldn't control, and now it seemed as if most of their lives had lost a bit of light. 1 week turned into 3months then 3 months turned into a year. There had been no signs of Rin and no word from any higher ups of his locations or whereabouts. It had been one fateful day where class had continued on as usual until the schools bell system went off causing everyone to head to the center of town to see what all the fuss was about. Yukio scowled as he seen Bon and Shima arguing about who could get to the center of town first.

"Move Shima we all know you're slow as an ant" Shima glared at Bon and angrily replied "BON! You know damn well not to use bug references with me" The pink haired Exwire shivered from disgust. Shiemi, Izumo, and Konekomaru began laughing at their friends as they began to fight. Yukio smiled and spoke up " Alright you two it's imperative we all stick together at a decent pace so no one gets lost, consider this a school fire drill, but only the real thing." They all looked at Yukio like he lost his mind…Yukio then inwardly thought "Hm, maybe using a burning building as an example wasn't the best analogy as he started laughing trying to break the awkwardness of the situation.

A few moment later and Shura had joined the group. Shiemi noticed and decided to ask her a question. "Um , do you know why the bell alarm system went off? We aren't under attack are we?" Shura looked down at the small girl who almost seemed afraid of the answer she'd get, but she only smiled and replied, "I doubt any demon could get passed the barriers that Mephisto put around this hell hole so it must be really important only Mephisto, The Council, and the Paladin have the authority to ring the bell, and since The Council never travels it couldn't be them, so relax kids probably just Mephisto being an idiot playing with the bell system or something.

They all sighed in relief with the conclusion it was probably nothing until they noticed everyone was looking up at the Paladin as he stood up in a tall building with a balcony. They pushed themselves through the crowd to get a good view of what was going on. 30 minutes had gone by until a spokesman had got their attention. "Everyone please silence yourselves as our dear Paladin Sir Arthur Auguste Angel speaks!" Everyone quickly shut up wanting to see what all the commotion was about. The Paladin quickly glanced over his people and gave a few waves and smiles that earned him some positive comments like, "Did you see him smile, it's so handsome", and "Oh my Gosh Arthur be mine. He finally cleared his throat and became serious. "3 years ago I came to True Cross Academy on business and couldn't stop to see you all, it has been 3 long years and I couldn't help but bring you all a gift." Everyone's attention was peaked at this new profound information. "This gift is a person of true talent, he has endured some of the most brutal training I have ever witnessed and honestly if I weren't already Paladin he'd be the perfect candidate for the position he is a man of true talent an Arc Knight to be more specific. He is the one and only RIN OKUMARU!"

Everyone's faces wore shock especially Shura and Yukios, the other Exwires were just as shocked. Bon looked like he seen a ghost and Shima looked as if a tarantula had been crawling on his shoulder. Shiemi's mouth was wide open while Konekomaru and Izumo both went wide-eyed. They continued to look up until they seen a man walk next to Arthur at equal height and build staring down at everyone with such a calm yet serious bone chilling expression. His hair was a bit longer and he seemed way different. Rin spoke up finally after the cheers died down, "It's a pleasure to see True Cross Academy once again, I truly have missed this place. I will be taking over mission classes taking students on real life and death situations to better equip them for the real field, but before then you all will undergo a few weeks of my specialized training. There are some things I can't teach you in a class; personally I believe learning on the field is the best solution. I will see you all soon, Good day.

Yukio couldn't help but wonder what the hell just happened as he noticed his brother and the Paladin leave. "There's only one person that has answers right now, we all need to go see Mephisto immediately he said to Shura and his other exwires." They all nodded in agreement with Yukio and quickly made their way towards Mephistos without noticing 2 dark figures in the distance watching the group carry on. The one figure spoke to the other, "So these are the humans you spoke of Amaimon." Amaimon smiled happily "Yep those are the humans alright." The dark figured smirked somewhat and spoke darkly "Let the games begin."

As Yukio, Shura, and his students made their way into Mephistos office a strange sight greeted them. Well strange was an understatement when it came to Mephisto. "Ahh so the young exorcist have finally decided to make an appearance." Shuras face held nothing but irritation as she pushed Yukio out the way receiving a "Hey!" from the younger man. "What the hell happened to Rin? Where did you, pretty boy and Amaimon take him 3 years ago? Why does he look as if he's lost all emotion? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON MEPHISTO!?" she finally stopped to breath and Mephisto only looked amused at her questions.

"Well to be honest I'm in no position to really tell you anything, but if you want answers Rins class starts tomorrow afternoon immediately after Yukios. As you all know I'm quite the busy man so I'll have to ask you to leave."

Surprisingly enough Bon stepped in front of Shura and slammed both his hands on Mephistos desk. "Look! We haven't seen Rin in 3 years." His face began to soften. "When he needed us the most we let him down. We all accepted the fact we'd never see him again no matter how much it hurt, but I know for a fact we all still care about him."

Bon earned some "Yeahs!" from those in the room with him, but Mephistos face turned deadly serious as he got up to look out the window with his back turned to them. "Rin is no longer that inexperienced child that I saved 3 years ago from Shura and Yukio. To be quite honest, the most information I can give you is this. As you all know there are Eight Demon Kings of Gehenna."

The King Of Earth

The King Of Rot

The King Of Time

The King of Fire

The King of Insects

The King of Water

The King of Spirits

The King of Light

The group payed close attention to what Mephisto was saying until he sighed and finally spoke again. "Then the 9th King of Gehenna was named. Yukio spoke up "You don't mean…." Almost simultaneously they all spoke in unison Rin is the 9th demon king of Gehenna!?

**Holy crap Rin is a demon king now? WHAT'S NEXT!? Leave a positive review**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone, but if I receive enough reviews I'll be sure to update by tonight. Love you guys :P I'm going to go eat some pancakes now. **

**Oh BTW I switched some things up in the story like Shiro and Arthur being friends. Yes I know Shiro was 49 and Arthur is 30, but live with it. It makes the story far more interesting in my opinion. Remember to Review everyone. **

**Also I don't appreciate people telling me how I should direct my story, but I am open to suggestions. Remember I follow my own guideline, if you don't like it then don't read my flipping story.**

**P.S this is my first story and I plan on taking it far.**

**P.S.S I want to give Rin a love interest so let me know who I should use in the reviews Shura, Izumo, or Shiemi. Expect Lemons in the future. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I couldn't help myself, but give you guys another chapter :D, I suppose you could say I'm just that awesome.**

**Also I want to apologize for the few grammar errors in chapter 1, but please review and thank you to those that already have. **

**Chapter 2: The 9****th**** King of Gehenna **

Tic Toc…Tic Toc…Tic Toc….Tic…. The Sound of Mephistos clock on the wall was the only thing breaking the silence in the room. Mephisto didn't even bother to turn around knowing that the only expression on their faces would be disbelief and utter shock at this revelation. Shima was the first to break the silence by trying to lighten the mood with a joke. "Well…you know atleast maybe we can go to his castle on the count of he's a king and all." Izumo being the closest one to him decided to give him a good punch in the cranium for even trying to humor the situation they were in.

"Ow! Come on Izumo you know I was only kidding, how else am I supposed to react knowing Rin is a Arc Knight, Our Teacher, and a Demon King!? She only sighed at her friend knowing he was right. They all had no clue on how to handle the situation, but since Rin had the support of Angel they had no choice but to play by the higher ups rules.

Shura looked at Yukio who seemed tense, he had his teeth clenched tightly and sweat dripping down the side of his forehead. "You okay?" She asked in a serious tone followed by a concerned look. "He started to speak, but just gave up. He turned around to look at the exwires and simply told them "I'll see you all in class tomorrow."

With that being said he walked passed them one by one, they all seemed generally concerned about their teachers well being, but one stood out the most and that was Shiemi. "Yukio…." She thought inwardly.

Mephisto turned around to those that remained after Yukios sudden absence. "I suggest you all get to your dorms and get started on whatever homework you've received throughout the day from your other classes." They all simply nodded and began leaving his office, but ofcourse there was only one who remained behind. It didn't shock him all that much that Shura would stick around.

"What exactly did you and Angel do to him Mephisto..?" Although she knew she had no right to know she felt something tugging at her mind or heart. It begged her to press further on to know what happened to the happy student she once knew and cared for.

Mephisto stared at her for a moment thinking to himself until he finally came up with a generally acceptable yet honest answer. "We did nothing to him in all honesty Shura. He's the one that pushed himself far passed his own limits, and now look at him. He's gained the respect of . Not many people can pull off becoming an Arc Knight and Demon King within 3 years."

Shura could only glare at him before asking more various questions. "How could he become the 9th King if by Gehenna law only 8 kings could exist?" Mephisto sighed once again and finally decided that enough was enough. "Look Shura if you want more answers I suggest you attend his class tomorrow along with Yukio to see how strong and mature he's gotten. After his class is over you can attempt to make conversation with him, but I make no promises that he'll be interested enough to humor you. Now kindly leave my office."

She bit her lip a bit angry at how Mephisto dismissed her before any of her other qustions could be answered, but she had no choice but to follow his advice and attend Rins class tomorrow. "I hope we didn't hurt him to bad…" She shook the thought from her mind and ran off to go sleep of the stress and worry she had developed throughout the day.

Mephisto sighed seeing his door closed before mumbling to himself. "And now the cards have been dealt my boy, will you fold or go all in?"

***AT THE MALE DORMS***

Shima was having quite a difficult time trying to calm Bon down. "Come on Bon eh…you know how Me-Mephisto is." Bon ignored his friend as he repeatedly punched the wall. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS ANYWAY!?" Konekomaru fixed his glasses before sighing at his friends actions. "Well….he's the chairman Bon, honestly he could have had a group of exorcist prevent us from even entering his office, but atleast we know more than we did before we came there." Bons expression softened as he started down at his younger friend before smiling. "Yeah you're right, thanks Konekomaru." Shima suddenly ruined the moment by mumbling "I softened him up for you." This only resulted in Bon tackling Shima and they began to wrestle one another while Konekomaru tried to break them up while laughing.

***THE NEXT DAY***

Yukio woke up early that day not that it surprised the young man at all. After everything that went down yesterday he was surprised he had went to sleep at all. So to sum it all up he discovered his brother surpassed him in exorcist ranking within only a 3 year span. His brother was a demon king now which meant he must be amazingly powerful, and most of all his brother was back in their lives like nothing happened! "GAH!" was all that was heard in Yukios dorm as he shoved a stack of books to the floor. "Where have you been Rin…..?" Yukio asked himself while sitting on his bed.

Shura had a similar morning like Yukio if you subtract the fact she drank 2-3 6packs of beer before passing out on her sofa. She suddenly found herself dreaming of Shiro her friend and teacher.

**~Shuras Dream~**

"_Shura….Shura…Shura….." She glanced around looking for the source calling her name. "Who's there!?" she shouted at nothing since all she could see was darkness. "Shura…Shura….Shura…" Yet again Shura looked around until she seen someone in an exorcist uniform with their back to her._

"_Who are you!? State who you are immediately or else!" The figure suddenly turned around revealing a frowning Shiro. "How could you let me down Shura? I thought you would care for Rin. I thought you wanted to fulfill my last request. Why Shura? Why? Whyyyyy?"_

_Shura suddenly found herself crying trying to beg Shiro for forgiveness and how she told him that she wouldn't be a good teacher for him. Suddenly when she looked back up she was faced with a possessed Shiro with blood dripping from his face with a demonic voice. "Hahahahahha! RIN AND ALL OF TRUE CROSS WILL BE MINE!._

_**-Dream End-**_

Shura jolted forward with her hand on her chest as she panted heavily. "It was just a dream…it was just a dream." She repeatedly told herself trying to gain reassurance that the dream meant nothing, but she couldn't shake the feeling that some if not all the events she witnessed were real. She decided it was time to get up and start getting ready by the time she was done she figured Yukios class would just be ending and she could finally see Rin. "Maybe I have time for a drinks though" she thought.

Yukio was currently teaching his class informing them of the benefits and dangers of using familiars along with close ranged weapons. "You must always make sure you're strong enough to handle your familiar. The moment you show any signs of weakness they will turn against you and attempt to overpower you." All the students already knew Yukio was just going over review so that they all wouldn't be to overwhelmed with a new lesson especially since they started a new class today.

Inwardly they all thanked the heavens that Yukio was such a kind and understanding teacher, but they weren't exactly to sure on how Rins class would go.

A few minutes later and the bell finally rang signaling them that they had 10minutes before their next class took place. One by one they all made their way towards the training chamber which happened to be pretty big. Hell it looked as if it were the size of a football field.

On the walls their were various weapons like swords, guns, barrier chalk, bibles, and even familiar paper. They all started to get excited as they looked around. Shima and Bon were talking about which weapons they'd like to try out. "Well I don't know Bon, I think I might want to be a Dragoon. I always had a stranger fascination with guns, but at the same time I wouldn't mind being a Knight."

Before their conversation could go any further the doors were suddenly thrown open by a tall well-built figure. "I apologize that I was not here before you all arrived, but I assure you that it will not happen again. Today we'll be sharing 1-2 weaknesses that may hinder us in the battlefield so that I can train you to overcome your fears and or hindrances to become a great exorcist." They all payed very close attention to what he was saying as they admired how confident and serious he spoke.

Just as he was about to continue speaking he was interrupted by a drunken Shura who wobbled into his class. "Hold one damn minute Ok-Oku-Okumaru." The words almost slurred out her mouth as she struggled to keep what little balance she had. "I don't appre-appreciate ya starting the class without meh!"

Rin sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose as she continued to walk towards him cursing and trying to form words. "Look Shura I don't have time for your idiocy, so if you'd be so kind as to leave my class." He motioned for her to exit back out of the door she came through, but that only further infuriated the drunken Shura.

"Yo-You think you can J-just throw me out whenever you want ya jackass!?" The exwires merely stared on trying to figure what exactly was going on. Bon cleared his throat trying to break the tension in the room.

Shura suddenly lunged herself at Rin in an attempt to hit him, but he merely side stepped out of her way without much effort as she fell forward. Shuras face was inches from the ground before she realized someone had wrapped an arm around her. This someone just so happened to be Rin.

Without much effort he lazily tossed her over his shoulder and walked towards the classroom phone before yelling over his shoulder. "Class will resume as soon as I find someone to retrieve from our presence. The students only looked on as Shura tried to punch Rin in the back, but it seemed as if she were only hurting herself. It was almost as if she were punching a brick wall.

***Elsewhere*******

Yukio was just about to sit down for lunch not bothering to attend his brother's class since it was highly unlike Rin wanted to even see him. The man often got tired of purchasing lunches and missed his brothers home meals, but he knew that those times were long gone. Rin was onto bigger and better things which didn't include him until he heard his phone go off.

_Ring….Ring….Ring…._

"Hello, this is ? SHE DID WHAT!? Where are you, sorry for yelling. Alright I'll be there in 5 minutes." Yukio could hardly believe how unfortunate his luck was. He got up slipping his lunch back into his bag as he headed over towards his brothers class to retrieve the drunken Shura.

Rin scrunched up his nose as he carried Shura into his classrooms infirmary. The scent of liquor was the only thing he could smell on the women and it irked him to no limit on how she still disrespected him as if he were a child. No this women would know her place; she would know she was nothing to him. She was below him just like all the rest. In all honestly no one had any authority over him really, but they would learn to respect him or pay the price.

About 10minutes later Rin was greeted by his brother, but he simply ignored him only pointing to Shura. Yukio took the hint and quickly retrived the women carrying her to her apartment, before telling Rin "Thanks for looking after her." Rin only responded with a "Hn." While walking back to his class.

The exwires all looked extremely bored as they waited for Rin to return. Izumo and Shiemi were discussing how they hoped Shura was okay until Shima interrupted them talking about how he had wished Shura was that drunk all the time, then he'd probably have a chance at rocking her world. This only resulted in Izumo hitting him with a nearby book extremely hard causing him to hit the ground face first.

"Izumo we shouldn't always result to violence when we need to solve an issue." Shiemi stated while trying to help Shima to his feet. Bon merely shook his head since he was already irritated at how Shura interrupted their class. It seemed as if Okumaru really had a lot of knowledge to give them. He could possibly get to the next level under Rins training. He could see the experience in Rins eyes, along with the nothingness. It bothered him though to know end. The fact that Rin felt nothing. It was as if he not only forgot who he was, but who they were.

Just as his thoughts were deepening he was broken out of trance by Rin's voice. "Again I apologize. I was not expecting any interruptions today during class. Seeing as though there are only 5 minutes left for today I want you all to come back tomorrow knowing what fears and weaknesses you have. Also I wish to know what area you wish to major in whether its Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, or Doctor. "

Just as he finished his last sentence it seemed as though class had ended for the day since the bell ringed. Sighing to himself Rin left the exwires to carry on through the day. As he walked through the hallways he was given a few glances some of envy, and some of fear. It never did surprise him though when someone would send him a hate glare. He would find it so amusing at how easily these humans would show their emotions.

Emotions were a weakness. Emotions were the reason why his father Shiro was killed. Rin would never allow himself to fall prey to his emotions. He was superior to these humans and he'd prove it. As far as his relations with his old friends, brother, and teacher went. He could careless about what happened to them. He had a job to do and wouldn't allow any of them to interfere with **their **plans.

Rin began walking through True Cross as it started to rain quite heavily. This only reminded him of the day he last visited his fathers grave. He thought of how drastically his life had changed from then to now. He wanted to miss when it had just been him, Yukio, and Dad. Rin was no child though and knew that those time had long ended. "Only a child would miss being a child, and I'm nothing of the sort." He then stared up into the sky with one question he'd give anything to hear an answer to. "Are you proud of me dad?"

**Seems as though Rin's going through a lot**

**Thanks for the Reviews guys please keep them coming they help a lot. **

**I decided to update 1 more chapter for you guys today since I love you all so much. It's 11:02 and it took me over 2 hours to write this due to my headache, but I strove through it to satisfy your curiosity.**

**Stay tuned for the next installment of "The Return of The Blue Exorcist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fans how do you do? I appreciate all of the positive reviews and I dedicate this chapter to **

"**A stranger 0.0"**

**It's 12:58pm here, but enjoy the chapter seeing as I've been writing it since 9am**

**Chapter 3: Night Of The Living Exorcist Part 1 **

Yukio sighed heavily to himself, "What the hell did she think she was doing..?" Slowly laying Shura's head down. He glanced her body over to make sure his brother didn't injure her. "You've really grown up Rin." Yukio shook his head in an attempt to shake these thoughts from his mind as he tucked Shura into her bed while walking toward her front door to make his leave.

He stopped for a moment and went into her kitchen to retrieve a piece of paper and a pen to leave a note for her. "Last thing we need is Shura thinking she got date raped." Yukio mentally chuckled to himself at the thought of Shura massacring everyone in True Cross Academy.

_**Dear Shura, **_

_**It seems as if yet again I find myself telling you to layoff the liquor, but I'd rather not waste my time. Luckily for you Rin looked after you until I was able to reach his class and retrieve you. Anyways I suggest we both go to Rin's class tomorrow and see just how strong and mature he's gotten. I'll be by around 11.00am to pick you up. Please be ready by then.**_

_**Love Yukio**_

_**Sincerely Yukio**_

Yukio mentally face palmed himself for associating the word "Love" with Shura. He tried to cross it out and erase it as best as he could. Honestly he had seen the women as nothing more than an obstacle/friend. Right? Yet again he wanted to go jump off a bridge. He wasn't sure how many more mental breakdowns he could handle. So after putting the letter by her liquor stash, which is the first place he knew she'd go when she awoke, he was gone.

He made sure to securely lock up her door as he walked out. Little did Yukio know, tonight would be one to remember.

***At The Male Dorm*******

Shima pouted as he stared out the window. " Guys I don't think this thunderstorm is going to let up…" Bon agreed with him. "Yeah you're right. I just have the strangest feeling though." Shima threw his arm around his friend and said a deep voice. "And then there were only 3 survivors as he pointed to himself, Bon, and Konekomaru. How will they survive? How will they fight off the infection."

The last thing Shima remembered was Bon punching him extremely hard in the head, but this didn't shake the eerie feeling Bon was getting. Something just didn't seem right, he couldn't figure out what though. Konekomaru mentally agreed with Bon as he stared out the window.

It wasn't that the rain scared them or the thunder, but there were two things wrong.

**It was extremely quiet even for a rainstorm.**

**Being the fact that normally even during thunderstorms you still see animals.**

Konekomaru, Shima, and Bon couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going out there.

***Off in the distance possibly 2 hours prior*******

_It didn't seem as though the thunderstorm would let up even the slightest. The trees were under immense pressure from the winds as they were thrown around without much effort. All forest dwelling animals had long since abandoned the forest to find shelter._

_Shelter from what exactly? __**Crackle**__….*BOOM* Lightning repeatedly struck the forest floor. 1 time…2 times…..3times…..*SILENCE* _

_Not even a moment later a hand pushed its way from under the soil to the surface. It appeared decayed, whatever it was it was long since dead, but whatever it was. It wasn't alone as it let out a loud snarl, which was followed by plenty more._

***PRESENT**** TIME***

Shiemi held an umbrella over her head as she and Izumo were just leaving the library. They both had stayed late to help each other with homework. Well Shiemi was the one that technically needed the help, but Izumo was more than willing to provide assistance for her. Over the passed 3 years Izumo had become kinder and closer to her friends, but lately it was as if she found herself constantly thinking of a certain exorcist that had just returned. Even if it had barely been 2 days since his return.

Mentally she thought to herself at how defined his facial features had gotten, and she was surprised at how tall he was. Without even noticing she had begun to blush. "Izumo…? Izumo? Izumo?" Finally coming back to reality she looked over to Shiemi and apologized saying she was lost in thought. Shiemi merely smiled at her friend before being caught off guard by Izumo's next question.

"Shiemi what do you think of Rin now?" Shiemi was a bit surprised since Izumo never was really one to discuss another person without said person being there. She stared at Izumo for a few moments before shyly answering her. "Well to be honest Izumo. I find Rin to be a bit sc-scary. I mean he's a Demon King now, and that must mean he's killed a lot."

Izumo frowned at what Shiemi said and replied "Well maybe we shouldn't judge him like we did 3 year ago and assume that he's some mindless animal." Shiemi quickly apologized telling the purple haired girl she didn't mean to make it seem like she hated Rin, she was only scared and worried.

Izumo sighed heavily before telling Shiemi she'd see her later along with a "Goodnight", and walked towards her dorm since Shiemi still lived with her mother at the Exorcist Pharmacy. Shiemi couldn't help but feel like she said something wrong, as she began to walk towards her home slowly. "I'm so weak…no wonder I'm so scared of Rin, and look what I've done now. Izumo's angry at me."

Shiemi wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow herself to. "I have to be strong she mentally told herself."

Just as Shiemi was about to put the key into one of True Crosses many secret doors to head home she heard a noise within the forest that sounded almost like someone was in some immense pain. "Hello!? Is someone out there in trouble!?" Shiemi quickly yet cautiously made her way into the forest pushing branches and bushes out of her way.

"Hello!? Please make another noise or anything! I can help you, I promise I mean you no harm!" Shiemi heard yet another snarl/growl as if someone was in some type of pain which only caused her to move further into the forest.

At first Shiemi continued walking quickly, but she began to slow down as it had gotten extremely quiet. "Please this isn't funny! Is someone out here!?" Just as she began to open her mouth she had seen someone limping towards her. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?" Shiemi seen that the figure had appeared to be bleeding, but looking passed the (Person) she could clearly see a dead deer and that's when it began to dawn her.

"Zombie…" Shiemi had taken off running screaming for help as the creature pursued her. Its previous limping had turned into an all out sprint. Shiemi continued screaming through tears for someone to come save her. "PLEASE ANYONE! HELP ME!" This only attracted more of the undead creatures as 1 turned into 10, which turned into 20.

Almost on Queue like a bad horror film Shiemi had tripped over a thick vine growing across the ground. This resulted in her lunging forward hitting her head extremely hard against a rock knocking her out cold. The Zombies began circling her sniffing and trying to figure what had happened to their live prey, but as soon as one reached to touch her it quickly moved out of the way.

The largest of the zombies who appeared to be the leader of them had dragged Shiemi away into the darkness of the night as the rest of his undead army followed directly behind him letting out various snarls and growls.

***Back At The Male Dorm***

"PLEASE ANYONE! HELP ME!" Bon quickly awoke from the noise and sat up looking around. Was it just a dream or did he really hear someone begging for help. He glanced over at Shima's clock and it read 12:45am. Bon had gotten up slipping on his pajama pants as he tapped Shima and Konekomaru. "Hey guys wake up."

Shima had glared at Bon before mumbling, "Go back to sleep you pierced basterd." Bon stared at Shima for literally 3 seconds before whispering in Shima's ear. "Shima wake up there's a butterfly on you." Bon got the reaction he had wanted as the pink haired boy flew forward slamming his head against Bon's causing both boys to repeatedly curse and hold their foreheads in immense pain.

Konekomaru watched them both after putting his glasses on. "Bon why did you wake us up? It's almost 1:00 in the morning. After recovering Shima agreed with him although he did have quite a large red mark on his forehead. "Yeah Bon why did you wake us up." Shima's expression only could be read as "-_-" which most likely meant he was irritated that he was even awake or Bon's method for getting him up.

Bon finally decided to answer their question after his forehead stopped hurting. "I heard someone screaming, I'm not sure if it was a dream, but I don't normally have dreams of women screaming for help." Shima looked a bit skeptical, but then he had a look of worry. "Um…it was probably a dream Bon, yeah a dream. So uh let's all go back to sleep."

Bon placed his hand on Shima's shoulder and looked at him serious. "I won't ever leave someone without help. After what happened to our temple it's our duty as exorcist to ensure the wellbeing of everyone around us."

Shima looked at Bon and could only see the resemblance in him and Rin 3 years ago. He mentally smiled to himself at how similar they were then, but now he wasn't so sure. "Alright Bon, you win. Let's get out there and help whoever is need of it." Konekomaru not wanting to be alone agreed with them and they all started getting dressed grabbing whatever weapons they could find.

***AT THE GIRLS DORM***

Izumo being the only one at the girls' dorm quickly sat her bag down as she started undressing taking off her wet clothes. "The nerve of Shiemi to even say that about Rin!" She tried to understand why she was so upset at what Shiemi had said.

Any other time Izumo wouldn't pay a lot of what she said any attention since Shiemi didn't necessarily think before she spoke. She sighed heavily and brushed it off. Shiemi was her friend, and she still considered Rin a friend, but she was a bit to tired to think about this any further.

With one last sigh she had walked over to her dresser and began retrieving fresh undergarments along with some nightclothes. After doing so Izumo headed towards her bathroom to clean her body. Mentally she hoped that everything could go back to the way it was before. She however did feel a tinge of jealousy when she had seen Rin pick Shura up.

"How could I ever be jealous over something so childish." Her subconscious however decided to answer her "**maybe you like him?** " Izumo let out a chuckle she could never see Rin in that type of way. Besides she didn't even know if he had anyone special in his life now, and one thing she didn't want to do was go around prying into someone else's life when she barely liked it when it was reversed.

Izumo finally concluded she had been in the shower long enough. She needed to get some rest for all her classes tomorrow, and everyone knew nothing was worse than a tired Izumo. The girl finally crawled her way into her bed after turning off her lights to have a peaceful night of rest.

***30 minutes later***

Izumo was woken up by someone banging on her door causing her to glance at her clock. "Who the hell knocks on someone's door at 1:30am?" She slowly opened the door revealing a tense Yukio.

" ?" Izumo was completely confused at what the hell was going on. Why on Earth was her teacher knocking on her door so late? Yukio broke her out of her trans by quickly asking her "Have you seen Shiemi!? Her mother had called looking for her, but he had no idea where she was. Then she called me and asked me and I hadn't seen her since earlier when we were in 's office.

Izumo began to panic that maybe she had caused Shiemi to run off with her harsh words and behavior earlier, but there were more important things to deal with at the moment like Shiemi's location. "Last I had seen her was possibly a little over an hour ago. We had said goodnight to one another and she appeared to be heading home. It was pretty dark out so anything could have happened to her, if I had been thinking I could have let her stay the night at my dorm since Paku left…."

Yukio stared down at her before gently smiling at her. "Calm down Izumo everything will be alright. Get dressed and we'll all look for her together." She returned the smile and rushed off to go change in a different room as Yukio waited for her outside.

***Elsewhere***

Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru had been walking around True Cross for what seemed like hours with no leads as to where the scream had come from. They had stopped at Yukio's dorm since they needed all the help they could get, but to their surprise and worry he was nowhere to be seen.

Shima spoke up to get their attention "Hey maybe we should go check on Izumo and see if she's alright. Maybe she'll wanna help. Besides we could use the extra eyes." Konekomaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah good idea Shima, what do you think Bon?"

Bon nodded his head "Yeah great idea Shima." The Pink Haired teen simply gave a huge smile. With their next location being established they all headed off towards Izumo's, all of them failing to notice the various eyes staring at them within the trees and bushes 50 feet away from them. Or at the dark figure standing in the distance tracking their movements.

***Back At Izumo's***

Izumo finally ready and dressed grabbed a few familiar papers since the rain would most likely ruin some of them after awhile, and she also grabbed a pistol filled with holy water bullets surprising Yukio a bit. "When did you decide to become a Dragoon!?" She gave him a sly smirk before saying "My father had an old saying. When in doubt grab a pistol and blow their brains out."

Yukio gave her a wtf expression before grinning. "Well I guess your father was quite the interesting fellow, but we should get going I guess." Just as they walked out they were greeted by 3 dark figures causing Izumo to scream and Yukio to take out dual .40 caliber pistols. "WAIT!" is all he heard from the 3 figures. "Wait, those voices sound really familiar." He thought to himself.

The 3 friends all stopped before he unleashed a barrage of gun bullets at them causing them to all sigh in relief. Bon had his hand over his chest. "Holy crap Yukio you almost gave us all the scare of a lifetime." Shima then spoke "Yeah I'm so happy that you aren't necessarily trigger happy tonight." Konekomaru nearly pissed himself and almost ran off. "…."

Yukio chuckled and apologized before something dawned on him. "What the hell were they even doing here?" Yukio's expression then turned serious as Izumo watched the situation curiously. "Why are you 3 even here?" Bon spoke for them "I was sleeping and heard a scream. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not so we came out to investigate. We went to your dorm for help, but as you already know you weren't there. So Shima thought we needed more help and I agreed with him so we came to get Izumo, but we're actually glad you're here."

Yukio nodded understanding exactly now what was going on. "I came over here to see if Izumo had seen Shiemi, but the last she seen her was approximately 2 hours ago. I believe you heard Shiemi screaming Bon."

This caused everyone to fear the worst. Yukio then gained their attention by saying "We can't all just stand around fearing what hasn't necessarily happened yet, I say we all go out and start looking for her together. We need to stick close together though. We don't want to lose anyone else out there, and we have to expect the worst."

Just as he was about to continue speaking a dark figure in a long black coat began walking towards them, this caused Yukio and the exwires to tense up since they had no idea who it was. That is until Kurikara was visible and they all knew who this mysterious figure was. "Rin?" Izumo was the first one to speak up shocking everyone. Slowly the figure removed its hood once in the light and sure enough it was The Blue Flame Exorcist.

**I watched World War Z yesterday and thought it was a really good movie. I recommend if you have Netflix to watch it.**

**I'm currently sitting here extremely tired, but here you are 3 chapters in less than 2 days.**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Corrections made)

**First let me start off by saying thank you for all of the really positive reviews. I really appreciate all the support I've received and it makes me wants to update as soon as possible. I also want to apologize for the grammar issues in the first 3 chapters, but the problem is as soon as I upload the document and publish the chapter it automatically deletes names, or words at random. It's really weird, but seeing as though it doesn't really effect the chapters all that much I'll do my best to correct it.**

**Secondly, I'm still unsure of whom to pick between Izumo, Shura, and Shiemi. I really need you guys to tell me in the reviews so I can't start building up a possible lemon, because at the moment I'm absolutely stuck on that category. **

**Thirdly, my girlfriend and me have been going through some issues. I know I probably shouldn't be discussing my personal life on here, but I just want you guys to know that I'll try not to let it affect "The Return Of The Blue Exorcist" in any way, shape, or form.**

**Fourthly, Enjoy the chapter update ^_^**

**Chapter 4: Night Of The Living Exorcist Part 2 (End)**

Rin quickly glared at Izumo for how she addressed him informally as if she knew him personally or something. He wouldn't allow this disrespect to go unchecked. "Mrs. Kamiki I suggest you bite your tongue before you speak to your superiors with such disrespect." Yukio looked a bit stunned but there wasn't much he could say, but that wouldn't stop him for trying to defend the poor girl.

"Relax Rin I don't think she meant it to disrespect you. I believe she was a bit shocked that's all." He was about to continue that is until he was met by his brothers' extremely cold gaze, which shut him up immediately. "Mr. Okumaru I would assume that applies to you as well. Seeing as how your students are all under your current supervision and breaking curfew rules. It seems as though I'll have no choice but to supervise this mission." How bothersome he thought to himself.

Izumo wanted to speak up for Yukio but she already knew it would only cause more trouble if not for just them, but everyone there. After coming to a conclusion she quickly shut up, but one thing came to her mind. "How did Rin know Shiemi was missing?"

He then spoke up once again gaining all of their attention. "Earlier today after our class had ended I went for a walk. I smelled the stench of the undead lingering in the air. Later I concluded it must have come from the forest. I had some other business matters to take care of, but after that was dealt with I decided that it'd probably be for the best if I reported it as soon as possible, but before I could. Sir. Angel and Mephisto summoned me to go investigate. They did forewarn me of the possibility of you all getting in my way so I took it upon myself to come see how much trouble you all were causing."

Bon quickly became angry at what he'd said and shouted at him. "You knew all along the school was in danger!? You could have already saved Shiemi you basterd!" Before he could continue Rin quickly grabbed him and slammed him against the wall of the dorm silencing the boy. "The last thing we need is for you luring those basterds here. Now keep your damn mouth shut and do as I say." After talking some sense into him he dropped him allowing the boy to recover.

Izumo, Shima, and Konekomaru were quickly at his side helping him up as they stared at Rin with a tinge bit of worry in their hearts. "Yukio I suggest we all get going. The sooner I take care of this pest problem. The sooner I can lose all this dead weight." Yukio frowned at how Rin addressed them, but he did agree he wanted to save Shiemi as soon as possible.

"Alright so here's the strategy we'll follow. Do as I say, whatever I say, and when I say." They reluctantly nodded as he motioned for them to begin walking towards the forest with extreme caution. Izumo couldn't help but feel a tad bit hurt at how Rin spoke to them, and what the hell was with him man-handling Bon as if he were a ragdoll. Hell, he even spoke to Yukio as if he were nothing more than a roach at his mercy. Did Rin even care about them? Dead or Alive, did they matter?

Yukio followed closely behind his students. Since Rin took the front he'd take the rear and keep their small perimeter secure. His attention quickly was drawn when Rin motioned for them all to get low as a zombie limped through the woodland. He then whispered in a very low voice. "We're going to follow him atleast 30 feet away, keep close, quiet, and stay vigilant. If we do make contact don't scream, yell, or shoot. The last thing we need is to be overrun. Unfortunately if it does get to that point, I want you all to retreat. I'll retrieve Mrs. Moriyama myself. "

Shima stared at Rin as if he had 2 heads growing from his body. It was obviously clear the man had an extensive amount of experience when it came to these situations. He could barely keep himself from shaking at how serious the situation had gotten. He didn't want to lose any of his friends, but the best thing he knew he could do was follow Rin, and do everything he was advised to.

Although Bon was still obviously pretty pissed at how Rin spoke to them all earlier he knew he had to do as he was told. Just when things seemed as if they were going planned he had seen a spider a few inches from Shimas face. He knew if he got up the zombie would then notice them, and he also knew if he warned Shima about the arachnid his friend would scream out in horror possibly attracting every zombie in the area to their location.

He had no choice but to grab Shima and place his hand over the boys' mouth. Shima whipped his head at Bon until he noticed an 8-legged freak making it way towards him. He let a small whimper as he closed his eyes tightly trying to remain calm while feeling the insect crawl over him.

Rin looked behind him to see Bon covering Shimas mouth, and noticed that there was a spider crawling over the pink haired exwire. "Well I guess some things will never change. I hope stupidity isn't contagious." Rin mentally chuckled to himself at the thought.

***10 minutes later***

Rin concluded that enough time had passed for them to start following their target. "Alright, let's get going." Slowly but surely the group made their way towards their intended target. Every once in awhile the undead monstrosity would stop to look around, and continue walking, but Rin knew the Zombie could smell their scent. The only reason they hadn't been caught yet was due to the rain masking their scents.

Although Konekomaru was scared he couldn't help but feel reassured by having Rin there. Even though he treated them somewhat like children, he still treated them as if they were his comrades in a way. He most likely didn't have to take on this mission, but the important part of it is he did. Son of Satan or not, Rin was proving himself tonight. He was proving to all of them that he earned his authority and respect through experience.

Yukio was also a bit surprised at how quickly Rin made decisions without much hesitation, but he could see the seriousness in his brothers eyes. Rin knew what he was doing. At the rate things were going now, they'd all have Shiemi back within the hour and she'd be home safe with her mother.

Rin looked around slowly attempting to inhale the air to get a general idea of how many undead were near them, but he could on smell the one that they were currently tailing. "Damnit." he thought to himself. This was taking longer than expected and he needed to get to Shiemi before the undead began feasting on her corpse. Although the idea of a deceased Shiemi did please him to some extent, he'd be damned if he had to be the one to tell Angel he failed.

Just when they thought they were making some real progress Rin motioned for them all to stop. Izumo decided to see what was going on so she peered over Rins shoulder a bit and noticed a large cave with possibly 50 undead outside walking around it growling and snarling. There was absolutely no telling how many were inside of the cave. By the looks of things it seemed as if the hope of finding a living Shiemi began to decrease as seconds ticked by.

Rin then gained their attention by signaling them all to crouch down and listen to his plan. "Look as you can see we're easily outnumbered most likely 100 to 6, but what we have that they don't is a functional and rational brain. I'm going to go in first and you all support me from behind. Kill any zombies that are injured or still moving, we need to completely eradicate this forest of the undead. Is that understood?"

They all nodded their heads preparing for the battle that was about to take place. Yukio then spoke up, "On my count….3…2….1." Rin moved so fast that they barely had enough time to register he even left. He sliced zombie after zombie dismembering heads and limbs alike spilling blood onto his sword. There was one thing that caught everyones attention. Where were his blue flames? Why were they apparently gone?

Yukio didn't have enough time to think as he jumped from his spot shooting off his .40 caliber holy water filled pistols at the undead hordes taking down the ones Rin crippled and those that were still fully functioning. He heard a loud snarl from behind him and quickly jumped into the air. His body whipped around extremely fast as he pistol whipped a zombie breaking its neck on impact, but this didn't stop him from still shooting it square in the head to make sure it was down for the count.

Izumo leaped out onto the battlefield holding her familiar paper as she shouted, "I humbly call the services of the Goddess Inari. Follow my wishes, and leave none unfulfilled!" Her familiars then joined the fray as they took down zombie after zombie while Izumo reached for her pistol aiming it at the undead. Although she didn't have as much experience as Yukio she still was able to take down an incredibly impressive amount.

Bon and Konekomaru were currently under Shimas protection as they began to chant verses repeatedly which seemed to cause some of the zombies who were in listening range to deteriorate and die. After they would fall Shima would seal the deal by slamming his staff into their head spilling blood everywhere.

Rin continued mowing down each Zombie without much effort. It was as if he were doing this merely for the sport until he finally came across Shiemis unconscious form. This had been way too easy, and he was no idiot. There was a reason why they were able to find her so quickly. The zombies led them their in an attempt to overpower them, but this must have meant that their was something or someone pulling the strings behind this operation. Rin called for Yukio telling him to hurry up and get the girl. They all had entered the cave and were so happy to see Shiemi they all were oblivious of the tall figure that stood at the exit of the cave. All of them except Rin and Yukio that is.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up." Rin finally spoke up as the exwires looked at him as if he lost his mind until they all turned around. They looked at the creature in disgust. It had a deformed body and sharp teeth with human features, but it clearly wasn't human. Vicious would be an understatement at how utterly menacing this beast was. The biggest issue though was the fact that apparently the previous zombies they killed were nothing compared to the current army of the undead that stood before them.

Rin glanced over at Yukio as they made eye contact and they both nodded in agreement. Rin lunged forward almost at the same time as the mutated mistake in front of them. The problem though was that Rin was on a whole other level compared to this creature. As soon as it had begun it was over the creatures head had rolled onto the ground. Shima couldn't help but make a comment. "Well that was quite anti climatic don't you think…?"

To seal the deal Rin had formed a small ball of blue fire onto his hands as the undead had begun to rush their way into the cave in a last attempt to finish them all off. Rin took a deep breath and extended his hand out. "Whatever you do, don't touch the flames, and stay back." He then faced the crowd of undead as they sprinted towards them. "Enshō" was the only thing Rin said and the next thing they knew the blue flames had begun to spray from the small ball like a gardening hoes. One after another their bodies were singed until the growling and snarling had died down.

To say they were all shocked would be an understatement until a figure began walking towards them, but Rin picked up the scent knowing exactly who it was. "Angel…." He was answered by a few claps from the Paladin. "Well, well, well. I must I'm quite impressed with your work Rin. You retrieved the girl with no casualties. Although I wish our crispy friends here could say the same thing." He was returned with a complete monotone expression from Rin.

He then let out a small chuckle. "Head to Sir. Pheles's. I notified Mrs. Moriyamas mother that her daughter would be arriving within the hour. I'll have a clean up team come through and verify the death of all the zombies in the area and to make sure there are no traces. You all are dismissed."

***Later at Mephistos*******

Shiemi had gotten her head bandaged at the infirmary as her friends filled her in on the exciting adventure they all had. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Rin had helped saved her. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all, maybe just maybe he still cared about them somewhere in his heart, but before she could think any further. She was tackled by her mother who hugged her to death sobbing heavily.

"Oh my baby! Shiemi! Please never scare me like that again sweetheart! I love you so much, and I was so worried!." Shiemi had also begun to cry a bit. She didn't mean to scare her mom, but it was honestly really reckless of her to run off without having anyone come with her. "I'm sorry mom, I honestly wasn't thinking about my actions and I didn't mean to make everyone worry." She then turned to everyone in the room who helped save her. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate you all for saving me."

Rin started to get annoyed. He honestly wasn't one for this reunion bullshit. It honestly didn't suit his style at all, but he could tell Mephisto was obviously amused at the sight before him. "Mother and child reunited once again, it's such a beautiful sight wouldn't you agree Rin?" Mephisto was only answered with silence as Rin headed for the door walking out without another word only causing the elder demon to sigh.

Everyone else had questioning looks on their faces, but they didn't have time to really think too much of it. They all were extremely happy that Shiemi was safe and they all had gone on yet another successful mission even though it technically was supervised by 2 superiors. In their minds they had gotten to experience quite a bit of action.

A safe Shiemi and an honest days worth of adventure. What could get any better than that? Little did the exwires know these next couple of weeks would be full of nonstop adventure.

**It's 1:15am and I completed yet another chapter for you guys since I love ya. It took me approximately 2 hours to complete this chapter, but I believe it was well worth the time spent. **

**Remember to please Review.**

"**Updated as of Friday, June 20, 2014 1:00pm"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and here is yet another chapter. As far as the lemon goes, there will be some time before that actually takes places.**

**Be sure to review with whom you'd like to see Rin with. Shura, Shiemi, Izumo, or an OC that I develop. (I've now considered an OC because I'm not too sure any of the actual female characters will suit new Rin.)**

**Chapter 5: A new day**

***NEXT DAY*******

As if nothing happened last night the sun rose, the birds chirped, and Shura woke once again with the incredible urge to drink her ass off. "I need a damn drink," she mumbled to herself rubbing her eyes and trying to remember how she even ended up in her living space. Ofcourse she chose the latter and immediately rolled out of bed. **THUD** "Son of a Bitch!" she nearly shouted after her body hit the floor.

Slowly but surely she staggered to her feet and looked around at her mess of an apartment dorm. Inwardly she cringed at the sight, but it wasn't as if anyone lived with her so she never really had a reason to pick up those empty liquor bottles or ice cream containers she carelessly left on the ground.

Time and time again Yukio had lectured her about why she should clean her home, and how she'd attract vermin if she continued to live in such conditions. "Kid has a poll up his ass if you ask me", Shura immediately started chuckling at her own comment and imagined Yukio's expression if he had heard her.

After finally recovering from her stroke of bad luck earlier that morning she finally took a shower, and decided to do some cleaning. Surprisingly enough she completely forgot about the desire for her morning alcohol fiasco. "I never realized I was this much of a…slob…" Shura continued cleaning until it was around 10:40 and noticed a piece of paper in her kitchen by her stash after she was done sprucing up the place.

Shura's hysterical laughter fit couldn't be contained as she stared down at the Okumaru boy's sad attempt of fixing his mistake of writing "Love Yukio." After her laughter began to die down she slowly caught her breath. "Aww so he has a little crush on me." She teased, while reading what time he told her to be ready by. Slowly her face began to turn pale as she glanced at the clock.

"Ohh shit, I better hurry up." She immediately darted to her room to start getting dressed and doing her hair and what not. "For exorcist sake I can't be late or else he'll have a freaking conniption, but knowing him he'll arrive exactly on time." For a moment she paused, but just as quickly as the thoughts came. They were gone, and she was scrambling around her house looking for her daily essentials.

***Yukio's Class***

Today Yukio could feel the slight tension after last night's events. Most of them had been thinking about it, but he couldn't help himself as well. Honestly he knew if Rin hadn't been there, they most likely wouldn't have been able to recover Shiemi in perfect condition. Beside the slight head trauma she received from hitting her head. Rin had come through last night and they all knew he deserved some type of gratitude for it. From a distance ofcourse, but nevertheless he did his job quite well.

Shima had raised his hand finally breaking Yukio out of the trans he was in. "Yes Shima?" he looked at his exwire slightly interested in what the boy had to say. "Is it impossible for an exorcist to go into Gehenna?" Yukio looked a bit surprised at the question, but was about to answer until Bon decided to interrupt.

"You idiot, why would you even want to know if something as ridiculous as that was possible?" Shima quickly tried to defend his question. "Well you never know Bon, one day we might have to save a friend or something." The pierced teen was about to reply until Yukio cut him off. "Well to be honestly it's quite possible Shima, although it may be a one way trip. You see it takes a great deal of power to open the gates of Gehenna. There are millions of demons that reside there, and your life would end about as quickly as your first step was taken."

Bon was a bit surprised on how seriously Yukio had answered the question. Shima seemed satisfied with his answer while Izumo and Konekomaru took down a few notes. No one had expected Shiemi to show up to class after what happened yesterday. They all figured she deserved a break for today and needed to rest her body and mind. Also her mother most likely wanted to make sure she recuperated properly.

Izumo then raised her hand to ask a question. After only a moment of her raising her hand Yukio called on her to see what she had wanted to contribute to the class. "If Rin's now a demon king can't he go in and out of Gehenna as he pleases?"

Yukio looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before giving her the best answer he could possibly muster at the moment based on his knowledge. "It's believed that demon kings do have the power to come and go as they please, but seeing as though mostly all the demon kings are an enemy of True Cross. The theory cannot be proven true or false. Yes, Mephisto is one of the strongest kings of Gehenna, but even he cannot betray his people by giving us information to use against them."

Izumo nodded thanking her teacher. Class had continued to go on as they discussed the history of exorcist, and how late back the term went. Shima and Bon then started arguing about who would win in a fight between a giant squad and a giant octopus. Konekomaru had payed very close attention to what was being discussed taking down as many notes as he could before the bell had finally rung signaling them that they had approximately 10 minutes before their next class had begun.

***Yukio POV***

"I honestly hope she's ready." Yukio held a scowl on his face considering how irresponsible Shura could be at times. Yes, he admired her strength and intelligence, but most of the time it felt as if she were an exwire. He began smiling remembering when she first broke her cover to help save Rin from Amaimon and himself.

As Yukio made his way through the courtyard a few senior exorcist glanced over at him wondering why he was smiling. After his brother had left it took Yukio awhile to return to his former self. He slowly was nearing Shura's dorm and mentally prayed to God that she'd be ready and on time for once. He honestly really wanted to go and see Rin in action. He slowly knocked on her door waiting for a response or some type of indication that she was awake for once. "Hey Shura it's me!" he shouted from outside.

Shura could hear Yukio's voice from outside and looked over at her clock. "Tch, right on time as usual." She quickly ran to her door and greeted him. "So we're going to Rin's class today? Atleast that's what your note said."

"Yes that's correct. I'd like to see a few of his skills." Yukio replied as they slowly walked to Rin's class to see him in action. Shura nodded her head in agreement as they both neared their destination. "I love you Yukio." The boy quickly turned red "WHAT!?" he nearly shouted in surprise until he heard her burst out in giggles. The boy then realized what she was talking about he quickly started to try to justify why he had accidently put it in the letter, but Shura's laughter tuned him out easily.

***Rin's Class*******

Izumo and the rest of her friends slowly made their way into 's class to see yet again an absent teacher. She sighed heavily wondering how long they'd have to wait this time for him to show up. Although she knew he had every right and the authority to show up when and whenever he wanted. Once just once she wanted this class to go by smoothly.

"Damnit, where is that cold expressioned basterd" Bon nearly shouted. It was quite obvious he was irritated at Rin's absence as well. He'd probably never let anyone know it, but when he seen Rin take out all those zombies last night he was scared. He was scared at the fact if Rin wasn't there, there was no guarantee he or any of his friends would have made it out of there alive.

Bon hated feeling helpless, he was helpless at saving his temple and those who died serving him and his family. In his eyes he had no choice but to get stronger. The stronger he got, the greater the chance he had of keeping his friends alive. They couldn't become lazy and rely sourly upon Rin to be there every time something went wrong.

Rin had his own life, and whatever he chose to do with it was his own business. Although Bon kept on telling himself that, it didn't ease the thoughts or pain of him losing one of his closest friends in the world. He was the one that initiated the verbal assault on Rin. Maybe, just maybe if he actually stood up for Rin he'd have some indication o. who exactly he was now. The saddest thing about the situation was the fact that it felt like they didn't even know him anymore. The only thing that gave them so much as any relation to him was his name.

Shima looked over at Bon seeing his friend was in deep thought. The pink haired exwire also began to think about what transpired in the 3 years they were apart from their old friend and teacher. It seemed like although time continued to flow, they hadn't grown at all.

Shima ofcourse wasn't referring to physical growth. Sure they got a little taller, and their bodies developed further. As far as skill growth went, they had little to know combat skills. "This is why they were now assigned this class right? To get stronger and gain more experience that would increase their skills. There was only one issue though. Where the hell was their teacher?"

Our purple haired exorcist however couldn't help but remember how easily Rin took over yesterday night's mission. He actually made them feel like they were independent to make their own choices. This was no longer a cakewalk, this was the real world. Everyday people were under the carnage and corruption of demons. They leaned towards exorcist to keep them safe, they leaned towards "us" Izumo thought.

"I need to better myself not only for the sake of those I know, but for those I don't know. I will constantly be summoned mission after mission, and will have to make some very hard decisions." She knew what came with the job, atleast she thought she did. There's one thing that none of the exwires actually experienced upfront and that was sacrifice.

Konekomaru looked over at the 3 people subtracting Shiemi ofcourse that he knew for the passed 3 years. They were like his family. The boy had little to know family left, and would do anything to protect his friends. He knew he wasn't strong physically, but his mental capabilities were on par with some of the most prestigious higher ups.

After seeing the demon he helped push away last night save them he began to wonder just what exactly had he done back then. "Oh yeah that's right" he muttered to himself. "I basically chose an evil demon over a half demon that put his life on the line just to save us. We all considered him our friend till we discovered he had a few skeletons in the closet."

Just as the 4 students in the room continued contemplating a man dressed in normal exorcist attire walked in. He looked as if he were in his early 30's and had midnight black hair around shoulder length. He had about a 4-inch scar running across his eye though and a stare that could kill. The problem though was it didn't appear to be Rin. "Hello, I suppose you all are wondering where Mr. Okumaru is at the moment. He had some urgent business to attend to so I guess I'll be teaching this class of failures. My name is Hiyagi and today I am your teacher as well as superior."

Everyone held Bon back from lunging at the man. Honestly he looked as if he wanted to go over there and beat the living hell out of him for even addressing them as failures. Hiyagi began to open his mouth, but was quickly cut off by the sound of Yukio and Shura entering.

The students looked over with extreme relief as their 2 favorite superiors/friends walked over to them. Yukio began to open his mouth but was silenced as Shura rudely asked. "Who's this gloomy asshole? Where the hell is Rin?"

Hiyagi looked at Shura extremely irritated at how she addressed him. His glare darkened as he figured he needed to teach her a lesson, but he would be a bit more mature than to allow a piece of trash to summon his wrath.

"I recommend you leave now seeing that you have no business here." Yukio knew she was causing unnecessary trouble and tried to ease the tension as best he could. "We mean you no disrespect sir. I believe Shura was just a bit shocked seeing that Rin wasn't here. May we know your name though?"

Hiyagi's expression seemed a bit less tense seeing that the younger man asked him a question that was followed by respect. "Hiyagi" he replied not even bothering to look at Yukio. His gaze was fixed upon Shura, someone that he deemed nothing more than trash. He was a higher up so ofcourse he knew of her. In all honestly he concluded she had no real strength or talent. He wouldn't waste his time on a pathetic underling.

Shura snorted and a smile crept upon her face. "What a stupid name she retorted." Hiyagi's gaze once again darkened dangerously. The exwires looked at both of them, it looked exactly like one of those old cowboy showdowns. Now the room was filled with silence as if someone was supposed to draw and fire.

Yukio was a bit stunned at how Shura carelessly always started trouble no matter where she went. He tried to walk in between the two until he heard Shura say "Gobble the seven princesses, kill the snake." Hiyagi was no stranger to her technique and weapon. It was required that all senior exorcists familiarized themselves with those under them.

Hiyagi stared at her for a moment before chuckling heavily. "Just more trash for me to Ki-" before he could finish his sentence he was attacked by a pissed off and angry Shura. She swung time and time against look for some sort of connection, but she could tell he was merely playing with her. She decided she'd stop fucking around as well and get a bit serious.

Hiyagi had seen a spark in her eyes as he swayed away from her attacks and noticed she had secretly summoned a few poisonous snakes. He quickly placed his hands together and it appeared his sword was summoned from his hands. There was a crescent moon tattooed on his left hand and the Star of David on his right hand. Yukio quickly took note of that tad bit of information. Until he was broken from his thoughts at a loud scream coming from Shura.

Shura thought she was keeping up with this Hiyagi character until he smirked at her and disappeared. Before she knew it the man was moving at a speed that could rival that of lightning. Slices and gashes appeared all over Shura's body while she tried to hold her own. Hiyagi chuckled, "Take some notes class, this is what happens when you fuck with a superior officer."

Hiyagi's tattoos had begun to glow a purplish color before static had begun to spark around him. He let a low laugh escape his mouth before appearing in front of her and swinging his weapon with intense speed. Before it could connect Shura managed to block it, but something was very wrong. She could tell by the way he was still smiling at her.

**BOOM** Shura's body went flying against the wall. Gasp could be heard from everyone in the room. For once in his life Yukio actually seen Shura scared, he could tell by the look in her eyes. She knew she couldn't win and was waiting for him or anyone to stop this onslaught. "HIYAGI!" Yukio yelled while aiming his gun at him.

"Make one more move towards her and I'll pull this trigger and take you down." Yukio looked dead serious hoping that his threat would instill some fear into the man. He was caught off guard though by Hiyagi chuckling at his threat. "You think you can simply kill me Okumaru boy? I am your superior. By just pointing that gun at me I can have you arrested and charged with treason. Don't blame me for what's happened here. She wanted to draw her weapon first so this was merely self defense."

"SELF DEFENSE!? SHE'S ON THE VERGE OF DEATH! HIYAGI STOP AT ONCE!" Yukio was now pleading for the man to spare Shura's life. Hiyagi raised his sword and muttered, "We don't spare trash where I'm from." He swung down with all his might as everyone watched on in horror. Yukio couldn't even pull the trigger, he was that shaken by the situation, because what Hiyagi said about treason was true.

**CLANK** Hiyagi held a look of shock in horror at who intercepted his sword and absorbed the impact of the blast that was followed by his attack. He was met by the cold stare of a demon, but not just any demon. It was Rin Okumaru the 9th King of Gehenna. "What do you think you're doing Sir?" Hiyagi asked noticing that the ground had cracked under the pressure from the absorbed blast.

Rin held the elder gentleman's sword not even bothering to answer his question. Hiyagi attempted to withdraw his sword but noticed Rin's grip had tightened and his sword had begun to crack. He was speechless at this point before asking once again. "Sir what do you thi-." Rin cut him off with a swift punch from his fist sending the man crashing against the wall.

"Mr. Hiyagi I suggest you stay away from me and my class." Rin stared blankly at the man while Yukio and the others rushed over to help Shura. Rin then again spoke "I don't take disrespect very well as you can see." Hiyagi spit a bit of blood from his mouth noticing Rin held back mostly all his power when he hit him.

Hiyagi smirked at him and said, "You want a fight demon boy, you just earned one." The elder man then started walking towards Rin with the intent to kill. Rin continued staring at the man until he finally decided enough was enough. He suddenly released a large surge of power that caused the ground to begin cracking. His power was so intense that Hiyagi stopped midstep in horror.

Rin's face held nothing, not even the slightest emotion could be read from his face. Hiyagi knew Rin would kill him without even the slightest hesitation, which is why he retracted his sword back into his hand and quickly disappeared out of sight, but he would be back. He wouldn't allow these people to mock him or his cause for living.

Rin's face softened a bit while he quickly stopped emitting his demon energy. He looked around a bit and noticed the worried expressions of everyone in the room before speaking up. "Why are you all still here? Get her to a doctor as soon as possible." They all quickly nodded before taking off.

"So Hiyagi thinks he can stand against me?" Rin thought while blankly watching everyone leave in a hurry. "No I will teach that fool the consequences of standing against the **order**…" He then began walking with determination on his face to end something or rather someone before they or it could even pose a threat to him.

**Hello my fans another update from yours truly. Remember to leave a review. Please I really would appreciate more reviews, and stay tuned for another chapter of "The Return Of The Blue Exorcist."**

**P.S I don't mind if you private message me with ideas I actually do consider them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my viewers, it's been a few days since I've updated this wonderful story. Remember to leave a review and enjoy the read.**

**I won't abandon this story either so never fear that. I plan on taking this to the end. Lately I've been having relationship issues with my girlfriend, which is why I haven't updated as quickly as I normally do. I guess it's just taking a toll on me physically, mentally, and emotionally. **

**_ Stress is never fun, but I digress I've vented enough.**

**Chapter 6: A new face**

Yukio and the exwires stared down at an unconscious Shura. He couldn't help but blame himself for this. He should have stepped it the moment Shura had drawn her sword. Would he really have been able to stop her though? It was obvious this Hiyagi character was under Rin in ranking, but it felt like it was more complex than that. Not to mention the fact Rin stopped his sword with nothing more than his bare hand. Just how strong was Rin, and how was he connected to all of this?

Yukio quickly shook his head breaking away from the thoughts looming though his mind. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked the doctor currently caring for her. The doctors nametag read **Kato. "** She's suffered minor blood loss, but she has some pretty serious gashes and cuts running across her body. I'm not sure what could have happened to put her in this condition, but that's none of my business. She should make a full recovery within 48 hours though." He smiled warmly at Yukio and the others while taking his leave.

Bon had his fist balled up tightly while clenching his teeth in pure rage. "How can this basterd just get away with this!? Shura didn't even stand a chance." He held his head down in shame, worry, and most of all anger. "Unfortunately I'm not entirely sure what that mans ranking was, but it seems like Rin was easily able to put him in his place." Yukio stated not taking his eyes of Shura for a moment still bitter about the events that had transpired.

"Rin's gotten really strong, but where did he go?" Izumo questioned as she looked around for him. They all noticed that she was correct, apparently he wasn't there. They thought he would have showed up atleast after he was done dealing with Hiyagi. Where exactly could he have gone they all wondered? Konekomaru had sat in a corner with his head buried in his knees. He honestly was still shaken up by the showdown he had witnessed not even an hour ago. Is this what it means to be an exorcist? He began doubting himself and if he was even cut out for this career. That is until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly looked up to see that it was Shima smiling at him warm-heartedly. "That was quite the show huh?" he spoke gently not wanting to attract the attention of the others. "I'm not sure I can do this anymore Shima." He spoke sadly not even wanting to look at his friend fearing he'd see disappointment in his eyes or face. "Konekomaru. You're family as far as Bon and me are concerned. No you may not be physically strong, but what you do have is a kind heart. To us you're more valuable than you give yourself credit for."

Konekomaru smiled at his friend quickly rising to his feet walking over to the others while they watched an unconscious Shura. Shima did happen to overhear their discussion about where Rin had gone. "Maybe Rin went after that Hiyagi dude." He spoke nonchalantly gaining everyone's attention. Bon stomped his foot down in even more anger. "Just like Okumaru to run off and try to handle shit himself. Basterd." Everyone had begun laughing, before Yukio inwardly hoped that his brother was okay.

***Elsewhere***

Rin had been following Hiyagi's scent for what felt like miles. He knew he was closing in, but he couldn't help but feel as if he were walking into a trap. There was no time for him to fear the possible. He had a job to do, and couldn't fail. Hiyagi had been under the administrations watch since a certain incident had occurred 2 years ago.

Now that he thought about it he wasn't to far from where that incident/crime had occurred. "Well they do say that criminals always return to the scene of the crime," he thought inwardly. He had to hurry and find Hiyagi before anyone got in his way.

Elsewhere Hiyagi panted still spitting blood from his mouth. He already knew someone would be in pursuit of him, but for him or her to be moving this fast it was ridiculous. Every second he wasted here he risked losing ground, but he was already very tired. "Damnit…" he muttered to himself trying to run on foot stumbling in the process.

He fell into a clearing slowly staggering to his feet looking around trying to touch back with reality. "Will I die here..?" he spoke out loud, but was shocked to no end when he received a reply. The scary part was it was from someone he had never met before.

"Do you require my help?" The man asked. He looked to be around 25-27 with dark brown hair. It matched his caramel skin, which only complemented his hazel eyes. Oddly enough he had on a black hoody underneath his black vest in such hot weather. It was obvious the man had a strange aura illuminating from him as he stared at the elder man. It was almost as if he were mocking Hiyagi's predicament.

"Who are you, and what exactly can you do for me?" Hiyagi asked hesitantly not knowing if this strange character was friend or foe. "My name doesn't matter, but I require you for my own purposes. So allow me to take care of your pursuer. If you attempt to run I will kill you though." He gave Hiyagi a fake smile after delivering his death threat.

"You said you need me so I don't necessarily think you'd kill me." Just as Hiyagi was about to form a smile on his face the man grabbed him by his face and slammed him into the ground headfirst. "But when did he move!?" Hiyagi thought inwardly since his body currently wasn't in the best physical condition he quickly fell unconscious. "The name's Daisuke….remember it."

Rin jumped into the clearing glaring daggers at the person currently holding his target. He made it just in time to catch the mans name. "Daisuke…" he thought. "You're currently harboring a criminal of True Cross Academy. I suggest you relinquish him into my custody or suffer the consequences."

Daisuke couldn't help, but find Rin amusing. He knew all about how the son of Satan was supposed to be this all powerful power shift for the higher ups of TCA (True Cross Academy), but it seemed as though he relied to much on his own strengths and underestimated his opponents. "Hmmm…an enemy of TCA you say? Sounds like we're on the same page already."

Rin flashed in front of him aiming his fist to connect with Daisuke's jaw but he easily outmaneuvered Rin and flipped backwards a few feet. Daisuke hadn't even removed his hands from his pocket almost making a fool of Rin. Rin 's eyes darkened a bit darting straight for Daisuke, but interestingly enough a large ice spike appeared out of the ground causing Rin to avoid his attack.

It was obvious now Daisuke wasn't normal. The air had started becoming extremely cool and the winds started picking up causing Rin to jump back a few feet as he formed a ball of blue fire in his hands throwing it straight for the ice spike currently preventing him from hitting Daisuke and retrieving Hiyagi, but to his dismay the ice hadn't even melted.

"Your fire cannot melt my ice Rin Okumaru." Daisuke stated this while he grabbed Hiyagi by the collar and began walking away causing Rin's rage to rise. To Daisuke's shock the fireball had grew, and grew till it consumed the block of ice. The man knew he couldn't waste time taking on Rin and stopped moving until a gust of wind began circling him and Hiyagi. After the wind had died down it was apparent Hiyagi and Daisuke were gone.

Rin was obviously disappointed in his failure as he pulled out his cellphone placing a call. "I failed in the retrieval. It's apparent there are more hands in play here than we had initially predicted. I'll be returning to headquarters soon to give you my full report. See you then." He hung up the phone and oddly enough he thought of how Shura was doing.

"I shouldn't allow my mind to be corrupted with things irrelevant as another's wellbeing." He told himself. He finally sighed seeing that there was no evidence for him to bring back so he took off back in the direction of TCA. This has been one interesting week.

***Daisuke's Location***

"Ahh Daisuke I see you've returned with our guest." The figure spoke nonchalantly while sipping from a whine glass. Daisuke ignored the woman walking passed her dragging Hiyagi only for her to intercept him and get in his way again. "I suggest you get out of my way Yahara." Daisuke spoke in a tone that held annoyance.

She licked her lips seductively in an attempt to taunt him, but it was always this way. Sometimes it seemed like Daisuke's heart was as cold as his ice. Ironic wouldn't you think? Yahara was a younger woman around her early 20's with silver hair. She had twin dragon tattoos imprinted upon her arms. Her attire was almost similar to Shura's, but the difference is her jacket was actually zipped up. Her eyes were ice blue very close to a white/silvery color matching her hair. She wasn't very tall more on average height, but any individual could tell that if you messed with her you might as well dig your own grave.

Daisuke was in no mood for her usual antics and attempted to bypass her once again before she tried to get in his way again, but she was interrupted by a huge glacier slamming out of the ground. She was quickly aware of the large obstacle and leaped out of the way, but by the time she looked to the spot Daisuke had been standing he was gone.

"Basterd's no fun." She pouted before slamming her hand onto the glacier cracking it into hundreds of individual pieces. Luckily enough their leader was more lenient towards this behavior as long as they followed his orders. She held a serious expression before skipping off to go get some more whine.

Daisuke tossed Hiyagi onto the ground before kneeling before someone sitting in a chair by a fireplace. "Sir I've returned with our target." It took awhile, but the man finally stood up and spoke. "Daisuke I was expecting you sooner. Run into a bit of trouble?" he smirked at him while smoking a cigar. "Also enough of the formalities, we've been friends for far to long for you to address me like the other members."

Daisuke took that as indication to stand up and speak. His expression hadn't wavered in the slightest after his long time friend spoke. "The Okumaru boy gave me a bit of trouble, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. He does show great promise though. It's obvious why he's a king of Gehenna. The retrieval couldn't have gone any smoother although, but he may know my name."

The man let out a loud chuckle exhaling some smoke. "Hm I see. Do you believe he could pose a threat?" he asked not even making eye contact with Daisuke. "I'm not entirely sure how strong he is, but he was most likely holding back as was I. Only time can tell." The man nodded before dismissing Daisuke to his quarters. After the door had closed he pushed his cigar into the ash trash putting it out. "This should be very interesting, yes very interesting indeed." He said while looking over at Hiyagi's unconscious form on the floor.

***Back at the hospital***

Shiemi had decided to come see Shura immediately after she had gotten word of what happened. Yukio and the other were a bit worried hoping that Shiemi wasn't overdoing it, but she refused to be refused the right to see her teacher/friend. She didn't only want to check on Shura though. She really was interested in what exactly had happened.

"WOW! So what you're telling me is Rin took down this big bad Hiyagi guy with little to know effort?" Shiemi asked amazed after being filled in with the details. "Mhm" Shima answered with just about as much enthusiasm as Shiemi. "I can't believe he's gotten this strong." She said smiling at her friends.

Bon was being a bit of a sourpuss not wanting to talk much. He felt like he's gotten no where in the passed few days, but he figured that the next class would be his time to really learn something. He couldn't afford to get lazy or less interested in his goal. He'd be the one to defeat Satan and no one would tell him otherwise not even Rin.

Izumo looked from the corner of her eye seeing at how determined Bon looked and decided to press him for answers. "What's got you so worked up?" He looked at her and blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, nothing just thinking that's all." For a moment she looked skeptical before nodding her head at him, and walking over to Shima and Shiemi.

Yukio had stuck around for a bit, but when Shiemi arrived he said goodbye to everyone and had to deal with other matters. Like reporting the Hiyagi incident to Mephisto. Nowadays it seemed like Mephisto is the only one that could be trusted that actually had authority. It seemed like a lot of the higher-ups were shifty and trying to cover some things up.

***Mephistos***

"Once again I'm greeted by one of the Okumaru twins, what luck?" Mephisto was currently sipping tea and eating a glazed donut with his feet propped up on the desk.

Yukio broke the silence by walking further into the chairman's office and closing the door sitting down. "Do you know anyone that has the name Hiyagi within TCA."? Mephisto looked at him thoughtfully before speaking. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he attacked Shura today, and most likely would have assassinated the rest of the students if it had not been for Rin stopping him." Mephisto looked a bit troubled before sighing heavily.

"Please Sir. Pheles if you know something, I'm begging you to tell me. I need to know what exactly we're up against. Right now you're my only lead. It seems like everyone is trying to cover something up."

Mephisto sighed before dialing his secretary on his office phone and telling her to tell everyone he was out for the day on business since he'd be busy for awhile. "Where to begin…"

**Hey guys I just want to thank you all for the reviews whether positive or negative. I really appreciate them and will continue updating on a regular bases. I'll try to do it atleast every 1-2 weeks.**

**Love you guys remember to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys…I know a lot of you are probably extremely angry with me for not updating for a couple days, but…me and my girlfriend…well I should say ex now haha…. aren't together anymore. I'm not gonna lie to you this shit hurts physically and mentally. I'm undergoing some serious writers block, and I haven't been eating a lot either. I'm just really stressed, but I assure you as soon as I get back up on my feet I'll continue the story I can guarantee you an update before July 20****th****…pm me for any questions or review and I'll message you with an answer. **

***Sighs* Seems like every damn time I go down this road it feels the same. You would think that since you've experienced heartbreak time and time again it would be easier right? WRONG! It never gets any easier, but absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder. Overtime you realize you can actually move on in life without this person, but I haven't reached a point of acceptance yet.**

**With that being said it's 10:44 AM I'm off work so I'm gonna go drink myself to sleep. Pce**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my fans hello. As promised here goes the latest chapter of "The Return of the Blue Exorcist" you know how it normally goes enjoy the chapter, and leave a positive review. Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story if you already have.**

**Special thank you to my friend Rae. She recently contacted me on here through pm's and is really helping me out a lot. I owe her a ton, but sadly the best I can do is dedicate this entire chapter to her. Love you Rae thanks :)**

**Chapter 7: The Good, The Bad, And The Okumaru**

Mephisto casually stirred his tea with a spoon while his guest continued to stare at him in anticipation. He closed his eyes briefly for a moment considering what information would be best to disclose to him. The last thing anyone needed was for Yukio to stick his nose into something way to deep. "Where to begin…?"

"What are they hiding?" Yukio suddenly blurted out breaking the elder demons concentration. Slowly sipping his tea setting it onto the desk Mephisto let a smirk form on his face. "An individual is only as blind as their mind allows them to be." The elder demon could only smile seeing how easily irritated Yukio could get when something pegged his interest.

"I'm just not understanding what you're trying to say Sir. Pheles." Mentally slamming his head against a wall he could see right now he was getting nowhere. That is until Mephisto finally cut the charade and decided to get a bit more serious with him. "Do you think these past few days have been accidents? The zombies? Hiyagi?"

Yukio's expression darkened, as he feared the worst of it was yet to come. Now that Mephisto mentioned it, he never did receive a follow through report from the Paladin about why the zombies had shown up in the first place. Why would the Paladin even show up for a simple matter such as zombies?

"Who's pulling the strings behind these attacks? Is Hiyagi a threat to us?" Yukio stared at his best lead for information hoping; no in fact he was praying that he'd receive an answer. "Unfortunately Yukio this Hiyagi character isn't the one pulling the strings. No if it were only him then things would have been far simpler. What Hiyagi knows makes him a threat in itself. The people behind all of this are th-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence Arthur and Rin had walked in not even bothering to knock.

"I hope I'm not intruding" Arthur spoke while looking at Mephisto. "No, no not at all." The purple haired demon replied sending a fake smile their way. Rin hadn't even bothered to look his brother's way. No he had not even the slightest interest in making conversation with him. They were simply quittances.

Mephisto directed his attention towards Yukio and decided it'd be best if he got out as soon as possible. If Arthur got even the slightest hint that Yukio knew something that he wasn't meant to know. Then he couldn't insure the boy's safety. "Yukio I'm glad you came by to inform me of Mrs. Shura's condition, but it would seem I have business to attend to so I will unfortunately have to ask you to leave."

Yukio was no idiot and took the hint since he never brought up Shura once, but smiled at Sir. Pheles nodding his head. "Yes indeed it would seem I've overstayed my welcome. He got up and bowed respectfully to Mephisto and The Paladin before leaving out.

Cutting to the chase Mephisto looked Arthur directly in the eye. "So what's the situation?" Sighing heavily Arthur folded his hands in his lap. "It seems as though _**Hell's 13 **_beat us to Hiyagi. Apparently one of them was strong enough to capture Hiyagi and take on Rin, and flee within minutes."

Rin got onto one knee bowing his head. "I apologize sir this was my failure, I underestimated my target and got side tracked." Arthur placed his hand on Rin's shoulder helping him to his feet. "No it's quite alright _**Hell's 13 **_would have most likely broken into the school to retrieve him and it may have resulted in more casualties then necessary.

Rin rose to his feet and glanced over at Mephisto. "So now what's our next move?" Mephisto questioned a bit curious as to what was going on in The Paladin's head. "We wait, I believe we should be receiving unwanted visitors within a few days." Arthur smirked as he replied.

***The Infirmary***

"Ow damnit why does my body hurt so much?" mumbling to herself Shura finally started to remember the previous days events. She could tell everyone had been concerned since she had flowers, cards, and booze arranged perfectly beside her bedside.

"Ahh I see you're awake" Kato spoke calmly walking into the room staring at his clipboard. "Well I suppose we'll make sure you have feeling throughout your whole body first of all." Helping her out her bed and up to her feet he asked her to move her fingers and toes. It took her a minute to shake off the drowsiness she was feeling throughout her body, but before she knew it; it was all over.

"Well seems like you're all set Shura, you can get changed and put your hospital garbs into the basket right over there." He made sure to point so she wouldn't accidently throw it into the trash like most patience do. Giving her one last smile the doctor took his leave to go put her hospital files on record just in case she has any problems towards the future.

Slowly removing her clothes the female exorcist walked over to the mirror in the room to look over her body. Her hands slowly roamed her body feeling the scars and closed gashes that the stiches hid. "Damn." She sighed to herself; she honestly looked really jacked up. This Hiyagi dude would have most likely tore her completely apart if it hadn't been for. . . .

That's when it finally occurred to her. Who the hell saved her from him? It couldn't have been Yukio even if he had shot a series of rounds from his dual pistols. She pushed those thoughts briefly behind her head to focus on getting dressed. After making sure all her fresh clothes were on correctly she walked to the main office asking if she could have all her gifts delivered to her home.

Ofcourse she knew there would most likely be a fee, but surprisingly it had already been payed. "Who payed for it if I may ask?" The secretary stared at her computer clicking the mouse a few times. "Someone by the name of Rin Okumaru?" Shura froze for a moment wondering why he would even come and see her. "Thank you." Walking out the doctors Shura started putting 2 and 2 together. It would make since for Rin to take out Hiyagi, but to save her?

It honestly sounded like a horrible joke, but it was the only thing that made sense at this point. "HEY ." turning around she could see the exwires running towards her with smiles plastered across their faces. Maybe she could get the answer out of them. She stopped walking so they could catch up and talk to her.

"How are you feeling?" Shiemi and Izumo asked nearly at the same time. It was apparent they were a bit worried wondering why she was walking alone after her body received so much trauma. "I'm fine actually the doctor made sure I was in perfect condition before he let me leave." She smiled gently at the smaller girl. Shiemi nodded admiring how strong Shura must be to have walked away from something like that.

"Wait where's Yukio?" Shura questioned looking around until she was pulled into a death-grip hug by Shima. A stream of tears could be seen flowing from the teens face as he held Shura. "Oh Mrs. Shura I missed you my love. Never leave me aga-."

Shima could be seen lying on the ground as Shura cracked her knuckles. "He had some business to tend to I guess." Bon spoke up nonchalantly, but Shura knew better. It was evident that Yukio was on some sort of lead, but finding him was the only real issue. "I'll be seeing you kids later I'm really tired and could use the sleep." She started walking towards her home knowing she technically lied to them, but it was to keep them out of trouble. She was actually pretty tired though.

**Click** slowly turning the door to her living space and closing/locking the door behind her. Shura sat down after turning on a few lights and walking into the kitchen. She definitely needed to take her medication, but she most certainly wasn't referring to pills. Taking a beer out the fridge and popping the top open she sat down chugging it thinking of Rin.

She still couldn't for the life of her understand why he would even visit her in the hospital let alone pay for her shit to be delivered to her home. Sighing once again she tossed the empty bottle on her floor and decided to let sleep consume her.

***Rin***

After Rin, Mephisto, and Arthur finished speaking he decided he'd take his leave as well. From what he could hear before Arthur pushed the doors open it seemed like Yukio was digging into something he had no idea about. "Tch… what an idiot he'll get himself killed." Rin muttered walking through the courtyard sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

He never though he'd be one to start smoking, but after he went into training he picked up the habit. Plus the smell always reminded him of his father. They had so many good times as a…family. There were so many more things that he had wanted to d-.

Rin exhaled some smoke before look around. "That scent…." Darting his head up he could see what appeared to be Daisuke standing on top of the schools tallest building which happened to be a clock tower. Feeling his teeth sharpen Rin's body moved at such an incredible speed he was at the top nearly in seconds.

"Impressive…it would seem you're faster than I initially had thought. I'm not here to fight you, and I'm sure you wouldn't want any of these students and faculty members to get hurt in the crossfire of our battle." Daisuke was sitting on the edge of the roof not even bothering to look Rin's way. "No need to patronize me I'm quite familiar with what I should and shouldn't do. What business do you have here?"

Rin was answered with silence, as Daisuke hadn't stopped looking over the school at the height he currently was at. "You act like you don't know me Okumaru." Rin stared at him wondering what he was getting at. Inhaling more of the toxins that composed his cigarette the blue exorcist decided he was sick of the games.

"I don't know you so why act as if I do?" Daisuke stared at him before his body started to slowly disappear with the wind, as the atmosphere grew chillier due to Daisuke's powers. "Fear will make you forget a lot of things Rin."

**Normally I swear I don't do chapters this short there's only 1.9k words here, but I can't really do anything else with the chapter so this is why I'm ending it so abruptly, but please just bare with me. Leave a review and next chapter you'll find out who "Hell's 13" are. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my fans hello. I've decided to do chapters a bit shorter. Not much of a change, but trying to do a chapter consisting of words over 3k is mentally draining, but nevertheless. I will satisfy your needs. Remember to leave a review, favorite the story, and follow me as your author. Also if anyone has a ps3 my gamer tag is Prince100k. Add me and we can get our game on. Pm me if you have any questions, and enjoy the chapter :P I'm shortening Konekomaru's name to Kone his name is just to damn long.**

**Chapter 8: The Demon Syndrome?**

Rin gritted his teeth together considering what Daisuke had just relayed to him only moments ago. What did he mean by fear will make you forget certain things? What was Rin forgetting exactly, he closed his eyes tightly trying to remember whatever it was that he apparently had forgotten? "Damnit, I can't be getting myself all worked up over nothing. For all I know the basterd is probably lying."

Crossing his arms and staring out into the distance Rin couldn't help but feel as if something big was about to happen. **Hell's 13** hasn't made a move in almost 3 years at least that's what little Intel he received on the organization. **Hell's 13** was an organization consisting of some of the most powerful demons Gehenna has ever known. The organization once sought to take down the 8 Demon Kings, but they were quickly dealt with. It was ironic the war ended right around the time Rin became the 9th king.

Now that he thought about it he didn't remember much about how the organization was taken down so easily, but apparently all 13 members had fled and their leader was seriously injured. The events seemed so close together it was a bit odd. Maybe that was the way fate had intended for it to b-. Rin spun around quickly holding his sword in its sheath with it against the throat of one of Angel's messengers. "So-sor-sorry Sir. I was sent on orders to retrieve you by our dearly loved Paladin.

Rin sighed heavily not in the least bit interested in anything the man had to say at the moment and frowned. "Tell Angel I have a class to teach, and I'll show up when I'm done fulfilling my teacher duties." The man took a step forward then one back when Rin's glare darkened. It was obvious the messenger was terrified for his life because of a certain demon, but he tried to argue his point. "Y-yo-you do-don't under-understand Rin Sir. The Paladin doesn't like to be kept waiting by anyone." The man was knocked over by an agitated Rin with a sheath jabbed into his throat harshly preventing him from talking. "Listen…..I'm only going to say this one more time you pathetic sniveling piece of trash. Tell Angel that I will arrive when I'm done teaching my class since I've been prevented from doing so these passed few days."

The messenger quickly nodding not wanting to infuriate the man any further as he darted off to go relay the message over to his superior. "What the hell was that?" Rin questioned his actions a bit. He normally was never this aggressive especially towards Angel's messengers. Yes they were irritating, but he never put his hands on one of them until now. He shrugged it off and concluded it stress from dealing with Daisuke's sudden arrival. By the time he finished processing his thoughts he was standing in front of his classrooms double doors, which lead to the weapons gym.

He received various glances from the exwires and noticed everyone was there even an injured Shura. He wasn't sure why, but it somewhat bothered him that she was even their. Maybe her presence was just a nuisance to him. "Yeah that's it." He noticed his sibling was there as well. "I gave you all homework a few days, did any of you remember to do it?" Everyone replied yes in unison. Their teacher wasn't all to shocked that they did it. Bon and Shima were most likely convinced by Kone to do it. Izumo was always at the top of her class when it came to homework, test, and other assignments. Last but not least Shiemi looked up to Izumo so ofcourse she'd do it. Being a follower wasn't all that bad especially if you're following a good example.

"Yo teach will we actually be doing something today?" Bon called out not even bothering to raise his hand or show any sort of respect in the least. Rin decided now would be the perfect time to show them that they were certainly not on any friendly terms. "So Mr. Suguro do you think you can just interrupt my class whenever you see fit? I certainly am unaware of your special privileges." Bon glared at the man who held an equally dangerous glare, but the difference was his face was blank. No emotion was showed. Not even a twitch, damn was he even breathing?

Standing up and stomping towards him Bon stared him straight in the face only inches away. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're better than all of us just because you run off and get a little stronger? You can't just treat us like shit to make yourself feel better." Rin decided to teach the boy a lesson walking over to the weapon artillery. There were swords, guns, and even your occasional bible. "I noticed you said you did the homework I assigned you Suguro. So if you will, what class would you like to minor in?

Bon was a bit pissed he was being ignored, but he decided to reply anyway. "Knight." He wasn't sure why, but Bon really wanted to knock Rin off his high horse using his own weapon class against him. Rin decided to hand him a beautiful steel sword with an iron handle. Yukio wanted to speak up and prevent this from going any further, but Shura placed a hand on his shoulder shaking her head. "You can't protect them forever. One day they'll have to learn." Yukio was taken back but could tell she was being 100 percent sincere., and her smile was completely legit.

Shima, Kone, Shiemi, and Izumo watched on curiously to see what Rin was going to do, but they all held frowns on their face after they seen Bon grip the sword. "Can you hold it?" Rin questioned, seeing that Bon was struggling somewhat holding the sword up, but the boy replied "Yeah." "Good now I want you to kill me." He stated plainly. Shiemi held a looked horrified. "No Rin please don't." Rin whipped his head in her direction and told her to sit down. She reluctantly did what she was told, but it was obvious that the anxiety in the room jumped from 0 to 100 very quickly.

"Are you sure about this?" Bon questioned skeptically. "If you plan on defeating Satan I suggest you don't hesitate." It was obvious Rin struck a never since Bon started swinging wildly at Rin attempting to take his head off, but the Blue exorcist swayed out the way each time without much effort. "Damnit stop running!" Bon shouted seeing that he wasn't even grazing so much as a hair on the mans head. "Running? Do you honestly think I'd stay in one place the entire time?" Rin questioned in a monotone voice. Now he was insulting his knowledge? "Oh hell to the no." Bon then attempted to jab his sword into Rin's chest, but was struck with fear when Rin caught the sword with his index finger and thumb. "I can see need work….a lot of work. Please take your seat Mr. Suguro." Yukio was relieved that their tussle was finally over with, but was shocked when Rin tossed the sword atleast 30feet into the air and it landed in its sheath effortlessly.

"I can tell you right now that this class won't be easy. Hell it probably won't be fun either, but I'll make you strong. So everyone get up and grab a weapon that fits your minor class standards." One by one they all rose to their feet and walked over inspecting each weapon. Shima had decided to grab a pistol along with Shiemi, while Izumo, Bon, and Kone all grabbed swords figuring it'd suit them all well. "Alright everyone good to go? Good, now I want those who've chosen the knight class to stand over their in that large circle, and I want all those who've chosen to be dragoons to head over to the shooting range."

"I'll personally be training the knights one on one, and I'll also be teaching the dragoons to increase the accuracy and fire arm capabilities." Rin was about to walk over towards his students until he was tapped on the shoulder by Shura. Rin looked at her skeptically wondering what exactly she could want, but was surprised when she asked if she could have a word with him outside the class. Surprisingly he agreed and told his brother to make sure no one would hurt themselves playing around with the weapons. Yukio nodded his head walking over to the exwires wondering what on Earth those two could be discussing.

After they entered Rin's office he looked down at her closing the door. "Yes?" Shura began turning red as she started to get anxious and suddenly blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "THANKS!" Raising an eyebrow the man had no idea what she was talking about. "For?" "For paying for my hospital gifts to be delivered to my home." Rin finally realized what she was talking about. "It was no trouble at all. I figured I was responsible for your injuries, it was the least I could do since you were hurt in my class." Why did it seem like Shura smelled delicious Rin wondered to himself. Her scent never affected him before let alone anyone's, but he found himself extremely attracted to it. She gave him a smile "Don't worry abo-." She was cut off by Rin's lips against hers in a matter of seconds with his hands firmly wrapped around her waist.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and expect another update soon. Reviews make me update faster, but please don't forget to review. Love you guys : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are for another update and I hope you love a plot twist :P. Remember to leave a review, favorite, and follow the story. Also a special thank you to all those who have already done the following. Remember to enjoy the chapter and pm with any questions or ideas.**

**Chapter 9: 99 problems, but an Okumaru aint one. **

"Rin?...Rin? …RIN!?" Rin snapped out of his daze and his attention was reverted back to Shura. "What the hell was that? I thought I kissed her?" Rin shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to clear his head. Okay so far all he understood was he just had an intense daydream make-out session with his old teacher. Before his thoughts could continue he knew he had to get away from her and back to the class. Her scent was still overwhelming his keen sense of smell. What the hell was she wearing? How could he almost break his composure and **deal** with the higher-ups? There were so many questions that he needed answers to.

"It was no trouble at all honestly as I said before I felt partially responsible for the condition you were in, but I believe we should return back to the class." She could tell his mood had darkened a bit, but she decided to just nod and smile.

Walking through the hallway at a steady pace Rin continued to search his mind for a solution. There wasn't much information about a demons behavior let alone how they changed with age. If he wanted answers about why his hormones have been raging lately he'd have to ask someone much older than him. "And just when I thought puberty was finally over with" he chuckled inwardly at the statement.

Every now and again Shura would glance at him from the corner of her eye trying to read at least the slightest emotion on his face, but there was nothing. He was so blank like a canvas that had never been touched. There once was a time when he'd smile, and laugh. A time where he reflected the very essence of Shiro. "What's happened to you Rin…?"

"What are you talking about?" He turned his head towards her.

Without even realizing it Shura had accidently blurted her thoughts out loud, and by the looks of it Rin didn't seem like he would back down. He obviously wanted an answer to his question since he acknowledged her bold comment.

"N-Nothing." She tried to recover but failed miserably.

Stopping at the duel large doors Rin stood in front blocking her way. "You asked what happened to me. Well it would seem after I avoided execution on site from you and my brother I grew up and got stronger. I thought that much was obvious ." She bit her lip nervously noticing how he was blocking her way, but relief filled her lungs when he opened the duo doors at the same time.

Rin was greeted with a surprisingly wonderful scene. His students were actually putting forth quite the effort especially Suguro. Yukio wasn't necessarily concerned about Rin, but he was a bit agitated with what the two had to talk about. He was finding it a bit difficult to wrap his mind around it all. What really put him on high guard was how nervous and out of place Shura looked after she returned.

"I apologize for my abrupt leave, but let's continue." The class had flowed on normally as any class would. Rin corrected Shiemi and Shima's stances as they continued shooting at the gun range aiming for the bull's-eye. "When you two can hit the center at least 3 times with one clip then we'll take it to the next level. Don't forget you guy's are only using pellet guns the feel of a real gun is totally different. Keep your focus, and grip strong."

Shima nodded grinning widely, almost moments after Rin finished speaking he was only inches away from the center. "Hey teach I'm almost there." Correcting him would be pointless. Rin simply nodded not even bothering to change his use of wording.

On the other hand though Shiemi was having an extremely rough time. She hadn't even touched the target yet. Most of her shots were in the white blank section or at the wall. Rin sighed heavily and walked up behind her. "Having a bit of trouble ?"

The small petite girl nearly jumped and squeaked hearing her teacher so close behind her. "Y-Yes!." Rin closed in on her a bit and gripped her hand with his on adjusting her aim. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath, but keep your eyes shut." She nodded slowly feeling her lungs with oxygen and exhaling. Rin slowly let go of her hand, and spoke one word. "Shoot." Obeying she pulled the trigger and opened her eyes just in time to see that Rin was no longer holding her hand. "But when did he let go she thought." Her attention was then turned to the target and she was literally about half an inch from the center.

She smiled widely jumping up and down and thanked him profusely for his help. Once again he nodded casually acknowledging her gratitude. Yukio was a bit awestruck at how fast they were making progress. Hell Shiemi was moving almost as fast as he did when he first started at the shooting range. It was obvious that Rin's skills were on a completely different level now. Not only was he an above excellent warrior, but he was an excellent teacher as well. "Dad would be proud Rin…." Yukio smiled a bit as his face softened.

"What's got you so smiley 4 eyes?" Shura questioned seeing her long time friend in a better mood.

"Just remembering when we used to come here when we were younger. It's kinda funny now ya know? All those wagers and I still have yet to beat you."

Shura snickered a bit and threw her arm around him ruffling his hair. "Don't think you can beat me by trying to soften me up."

Eventually working his way out of her grip he was able to fix his glasses and hair. "That thought would never cross my mind, but what did you and my brother go and talk about earlier?"

Shura's eyes snapped open widely in a bit of shock. Well she should have known that Yukio of all people would have a right to be a bit curious. They were friends overall since they were children or rivals. Depends on how you looked at it.

"Well, HEY WHAT'S THAT!" She pointed in a random direction and Yukio quickly turned his head. When he looked back she was gone and he was only irritated he had fallen for such an old stupid trick. He hadn't fallen for that one since when his dad used to take him to the academy to train. Sighing heavily he decided it was time for him to take his leave to. It was obvious that Rin could take care of this himself so he exited through the duo doors without notice.

After assisting the dragoons Rin decided it was time for his one on one time with the knights in training. He handed each of them a stick and they looked at him as if he had made some sort of error. "You won't be touching a real sword for quite some time so get used to making this stick your partner."

Bon was obviously pissed and wanted to shove the stick he was handed right up Rin's ass, but he calmed down. "All in due time Bon all in due time." He repeatedly told himself mentally plotting his revenge.

They each had taken turns showing their weaknesses and strengths as they swung their swords at their teacher.

Izumo was patient, which was her strength, but she lacked fury.

Bon was powerful which was his strength, but he lacked patience.

Kone was always analyzing his target trying to find a weakness, but he had a bad habit of hesitating.

Sighing inwardly Rin had told them it was time to finally take a break. "You all have shown quite a bit of improvement today, but it will only get harder as the days go on. I suggest none of you eat heavily when coming to my class and bring plenty of water. Class is dismissed." Rin didn't bother by waiting for them to leave so he walked passed them towards his office. The only time he actually used it was when he had to teach, but that didn't excuse the fact that he had to lock it up.

"Um, Mr. Okumaru?" Rin turned his head wondering who the hell wanted to speak to him now, but was surprised to see Izumo. "Yes ?" he questioned after locking the office doors. "I just wanted to thank you for teaching me." She smiled at him not knowing exactly why she was there but it just seemed like she needed to thank him properly and away from the earshot of others.

"I merely do what I'm asked of, but you're welcome I suppose." Walking passed her he could feel that sensation burning in him once again. Like before his sense of smell had been magnified drastically. Staggering against the wall Izumo aided him from the side trying to help him, but her presence was only making things worse.

**BOOM**

Izumo's face was red but you could see fear written all over her face. Rin's larger form was firmly against her, and she wasn't sure what to do, but was shocked when he released her. "R-Rin!?" she questioned, but when she looked for him he was gone.

"Damnit…" Rin muttered in clear disgust with himself. He needed to know why he was acting this way. That's why he was sitting in the office of the last person he actually felt like discussing his personal life with. Mephisto listened on never letting the smirk leave his face until Rin finally asked him what was going on with his body.

"This behavior is strange and new to me. It's just come out of no where and I'm not even sure why ."

"Rin let me ask you something. How old are you now?"

"18." He replied causally.

"I see, well my dear boy it would seem you have the syndrome."

"Syndrome?" Rin raised an eyebrow clearly not having the slightest idea of what he was talking about.

**Here you guys are for another update. I'm not sure if I said it previously, but chapters will be from 1k-2k words maybe over 2k some times. I'm in a bit of a hurry and haven't had much of a chance to re-read what I wrote, but I wanted to get the update out here for you. So enjoy and please leave a review. Reviews as I said before motivate me to update faster. **


End file.
